Luigi & The Ghoul School
by Rock Raider
Summary: What if Nintendo's favourite green plumber went to Grimwood's instead of the lovable cowardly dane? This will let you know. Read to find out.
1. Luigi's Ma No, wait School

Disclaimer:This is what would've happened had Luigi came into contact with Grimwood academy instead of Scooby Doo. At any rate, Luigi, E. Gadd, Toad, Mario, & King Boo & the Boos belong to Nintendo. The Grimwood girls, the Calloway cadets, & Revolta belong to Warner Brothers. All I own is Booigi & this story.

**Luigi's Mansion.**

**Movie Special.**

**Luigi & the Ghoul school.**

It's a dark & stormy night. Inside a creepy old forest, only 4 beams of light have penetrated the darkness. The trees then stop obscuring the view & a clear view of the light sources. 4 people were walking through the woods. 2 men dressed in blue overalls. The taller having a green shirt & hat with an L on it. The shorter having a red shirt & hat with an M on it. Also a small mushroom man in a blue vest, & an old man in a white lab coat. However, all 4 of the people have red vacuums on their backs with flashlights mounted on the end of the hose. Flying around them is a small round white ball-shaped ghost with a blue hat with a B on it.

"I'm sure that being teachers at Ms. Grimwood's academy for girls will do us some good." The old man said, getting the green clothed man's attention, since he was turning around.

"Yes, once-a we find it." Said the green clothed man.

"We'll-a find it Luigi." Said the red clothes man. "These-a Game Boy Horrors have a map to-a the school." The small mushroom man got his foot stuck under a root & tripped over it.

"Help." He said. "I'm stuck." The others went over to him & began trying to pry him loose. The old man turned to Luigi.

"You go on ahead Luigi." He said. "We have to get Toad out of here."

"OK." Luigi said, & began walking down the path. Luigi was walking through the woods like back in the intro cutscene in Luigi's Mansion, except with the Poltergust 3000 that time around. The flashlight moving around as Luigi passed a formal looking school made of red brick, however, it said "Calloway Military school" on it, Luigi's light pointed to a sign that said "Grimwood academy finishing school for ghouls.". Luigi didn't understand it at first, until he pointed up to the school to reveal it as a run down, scary looking place, high up on a hill. Lightening flashed twice & Luigi started moving towards it. He opened the gate, which made a loud creaking noise. He slowly crept up the hill towards the school. Luigi walked up the front steps, then tremblingly reached for the knob on the door & turned it. He opened the door ajar & peaked inside. "Hello?" He shined his light inside & entered the school.


	2. Meet The Grimwood Girls, Part 1

(A/N:Sorry for the late update. I've been waiting for some motivation, & I've also been busy with other fics. Anyway, here's the chapter.)

Luigi shined his flashlight all around the foyer. It was completely dark, except for some candles.

"Is anybody in here?" He called. Then the lights went on, freaking Luigi out. "Yipe!" He called. "Who did that?" Then he heard growling. He looked towards the source of the growling & saw a small green dragon, & it didn't look happy to see him. Luigi shook nervously as the dragon approached him. "N-n-nice dragon." Luigi stammered. The dragon growled at him & turned red. It took a deep breath & blew fire at Luigi, who jumped out of the way in time. He looked up & saw the dragon slowly approaching him. He then heard his GBH beep. He answered it to see the professor on the screen.

"Luigi?" He asked. "Are you there?"

"Y-yes, professor." He stuttered. "& I'm-a in trouble. There's a dragon on my-a tail. Just look." He pointed the GBH screen at the dragon. The professor jumped at the sight.

"My word!" He shouted. "Don't worry, Luigi. We got Toad out of his predicament, so we can get there immediately. Just try & hold him off as long as you possibly can." & with that, he hung up. Luigi nervously looked at the small dragon slowly approaching him. He crawled on his back, trying to escape the creature, which was getting ready to breathe fire again. Luigi covered his eyes with his hands & waited his upcoming crisping, when it didn't come. Luigi looked up from his cowering & saw the dragon being held back by a white disembodied hand floating in the air.

"Matches!" A woman's voice called. Luigi looked towards the source of the voice & saw a slightly aged woman wearing a pink tattered dress & red cape & shoes with black hair with a headband coming up to the dragon, aka Matches, with a rather stern look on her face. She walked up to it & wagged a finger at it. "Naughty, naughty!" She said, then looked towards Luigi & her expression changed to a kinder look. "I hope he didn't scare you." She asked.

"Erm, no." Luigi said, standing up. He put the hose of the Poltergust 3000 on its latch on the Poltergust 3000 on his back.

"Matches is very feisty of strangers, but he's perfectly alright once you get to know him." She explained. She then walked up to Luigi. "You must be Luigi, our new gym teacher. I'm Miss Grimwood, Headmistress of this finishing school."

"Yes-a maam." Luigi responded "I am."

"Ah, it's good that you showed up, Luigi." Miss Grimwood said. Luigi reached out to shake Miss Grimwood's hand, but shook the disembodied hand instead, scaring Luigi a little. "I thought you might need a hand with your luggage." Miss Grimwood said.

"Erm, I think I might be leaving soon." Luigi said, then he bolted for the front double doors. However, the hand grabbed Luigi by the hose of the Poltergust 3000 & stopped him.

"Not so fast, Luigi." Miss Grimwood said. She came up with a contract with Luigi's, Mario's, the Professor's, & Booigi's names written on the bottom. "We had an agreement. This is you're signature if I'm not mistaken, as well as your friends', whom I'm sure will show up soon." Luigi stood up & looked at the signature. He then hung his head.

"Mama mia." Luigi said. "That is-a my signature." He then looked up at his new boss. "Alright, Madam." He said in defeat. "I'll-a stay."

"Good." Miss Grimwood said. "I can't wait for you to meet my girls." Then they heard a bat shrieking. They both looked up & saw a purple bat swooping at them. "Ah, here's 1 of them now." Miss Grimwood said. The bat flew right up to Luigi's face.

"Girl? This?" Luigi said, pointing at the bat. "Don't-a you go batty with me. That there's-a no girl." Just then, the bat flashed for a bit, & in its place was a purple girl wearing a ripped purple dress with a red waistband & black shoes. She had long purple hair & purple skin. Her lips were red & had small fangs coming out of them.

"What's wrong with bats?" The girl asked. "I'm Sybella, Dracula's daughter. Fangtastic to meet you." Luigi just stared, frightened.

"D-d-dracula's d-d-daughter?" Luigi stammered.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A howl sounded through the school, sending chills up Luigi's spine. He looked to the source of the noise & saw a little werewolf girl in a blue dress with a bright blue ribbon on the collar & orange frizzy hair, standing on a chair, howling at the moon.

"YIGE!" Luigi shrieked, jumping a little bit. "It's a werewolf!"

"Winnie the Werewolf to be precised." Miss Grimwood chimed in. "Say hello to your new gym teacher, Winnie." Winnie then approached Luigi.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Winnie said. Luigi jumped at this.

"& goodbyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luigi hollered. He immediately turned around & started running like Bowser was behind him. Before he knew it, Luigi ran into another Grimwood girl & landed right on his butt. This girl was tall & wore a dark green dress & had black hair done up in a square. She also had stitches all over her body. She looked down at Luigi & then waved her hand.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." She said.

"& I'm-a outta here!" Luigi said, crawling backwards on his butt, away from Elsa. He then stood up & started running through the halls. Sybella, Winnie, & Miss Grimwood walked over to Elsa as she watched Luigi run through the school hallways.

"He must be looking for his room." Miss Grimwood said. "He must be pretty tired from running so much."

"He doesn't run like he's tired." Elsa said.

"Hmm." Sybella said. "You'd think he's never seen a girl ghoul before." The other girls laughed at this, Sybella too.


	3. Meet The Grimwood Girls Part 2

(A/N:Sorry for the LONG time before my last update. I've been more busy on Deviantart lately (132 deviations). But I STILL do write fanfictions. So, here's chapter 3.)

Luigi ran through the school hallways, looking for a way to get away from the girl ghouls he recently found out he & his brother & friends were hired to teach. He burst through a door & closed it behind him. He leaned against the door, which was hard to do with the Poltergust 3000 on his back, breathing heavily. After a while, he sunk down to the floor.

"I think I finally-a got away from all those-a ghouls." He said to himself. However, he then saw something that made him realize otherwise. A ghost girl with bright blue skin & white hair wearing a light blue dress & white shoes floated through the wall towards him.

"Hi." The ghost said, waving at him. "I'm Phantasma." She said, laughing hysterically. She then floated over to the piano & started playing it loudly. "Wanna hear me play."

"T-that's-a pretty good." Luigi said. "Do you know any-a getaway music? Cause I'm-a gonna getaway from here & run-a as far away from this school as-a possible." He threw the door behind him open, ran through it, shut it, & ran further down the hall. Silhouettes then appeared on the walls behind him.

"Don't worry, Miss Grimwood." Said, Elsa's voice. "Well find them." Luigi ran into what appeared to be a mummy's tomb. He threw open a mummy's sarcophagus & threw himself inside. "Please don't-a let there be monsters in here." He said, then closed the door. Inside, he pressed some buttons on his Game Boy Horror, contacting Professor E. Gadd. After a while, the professor answered.

"Luigi." The professor said as he flickered onto the Game Boy Horror. "What is it?"

"Doc, you guys-a gotta help me." Luigi said.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"That school we signed up-a to be teachers at is actually a finishing-a school for ghouls." Luigi said. "& I'm-a stuck inside it now." E. Gadd looked shocked.

"Oh my." He replied, putting his hand on his cheek. "That's awful. Don't worry, Luigi, we got Mario out of the root, we'll be there as soon as we can. Hold on, we're coming!!" With that, the Professor signed off. Luigi pocketed the Game Boy Horror & pulled the flashlight nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 into his hand. He switched on his flashlight & shined it under his face, shivering in fear.

"If I-a get out of this alive, I'm-a never going near any-a schools again." Luigi said to himself. However, he soon after felt something moan next to him. Luigi's eyes widened & his pupils shrunk as he realized his prayer for him to be alone in that sarcophagus went unanswered. He slowly looked over at the spot he heard the moan come from & saw something that made him burst out of the sarcophagus immediately. "MUMMY!!" He shouted as he crawled on his back quickly. Right behind him was a small mummy with a pink bow on the top of her head, & a piece of her wrappings hanging out like it was hair, walked out of the sarcophagus, yawning & stretching. Luigi cautiously backed away from the mummy on his back. "S-s-s-s-sorry I w-w-w-w-woke-a ya." He said, not knowing he was backing into Elsa Frankenteen. He bumped into her & jumped. "YIPE!!" He shouted. then turned around & tried to back off again, only to bump into Sybella & Phantasma. He then saw he was surrounded by the girl ghouls. He thought that this was the end for him, & covered his head in his hands. Miss Grimwwod & Matches then showed up.

"Ah, I see you've met my youngest girl." She said, referring to the mummy. "This is Tanice, the mummy's daughter." The mummy, Tanice, then approached them.

"Is he the new gym teacher?" Tanice asked.

"Yes, Tanice." Sybella said, looking down at Tanice. "We've been waiting for him a long time."

"I-it wasn't-a worth it." Luigi said, begging. "You don't-a wanna eat me. I'm just-a skin & bone." He then pulled on himself, showing how little flesh he had. "Y-you see?"

"Ha ha ha ha!! He's strange." Phantasma said.

"But he's in good shape, Phanty." Elsa said.

"G-g-good shape?" Luigi asked. "For what?"

"To teach us how to beat those Calloway cadets, of course." Sybella said.

"Yeah." Tanice replied. "They win every time. I'll never get a trophy for my mummy case." Luigi looked at the empty trophy case modeled in ancient Egyptian style. His frightened face then melted into a sad sympathetic face.

"Awww." He said. Phantasma then went through a large block with a statue of a dog on it.

"We need a coach with spirit." She said.

"Who can show us all the right moves." Winnie said, moving around like she was playing basketball.

"Well, I guess I could-a stick around to help you-a win against Calloway this-a year." Tanice then got a look of hope on her face.

"You will?" She asked. Luigi nodded.

"Of course." He said. This caused Winnie to jump in the air with joy.

"I'm so happy I could howl." She said happily. "In fact, I will." She then reared her head back & let out a howl. "AAAAAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The howl caused Luigi to shudder. Sybella then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, it's fangtastic having you here, sir." She said. Else then walked up to her.

"Yeah." She said. "Welcome to ghoul school." She said, slapping Luigi on the back so hard he tumbled forward. He tumbled over to Miss Grimwood. He then stopped & looked up at her, very dazed.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Miss Grimwood said. She then heard the front door burst open, which echoed throughout the school. "Ah, that must be the others. I'd better go & welcome them." She then walked off, followed by the disembodied hand & Matches. Luigi got to his feet & started following her.

Mario, Professor E. Gadd, Toad, & Booigi had made it to Grimwood's school, & were now armed to take on whatever monsters stood between them & Luigi.

"Alright, boys." E. Gadd said. "We have to find Luigi & get out of here right now. There's no telling what he's being put through by those horrid ghouls."

"No ghouls are-a gonna torture my brother & get away with it." Mario said. "Let's-a go get them!"

"Luigi's our friend." Toad said. "We can't just leave him here at the mercy of a bunch of monsters." Booigi, however, just cackled in his Boo language in a way that said he would save his friend.

"Right then." Professor E. Gadd said. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

The 4 then turned to the sound of Luigi's voice & saw him standing next to Miss Grimwood & Matches.

"LUIGI!!" They shouted. They all then ran over to him & surrounded him.

"Are you-a alright?" Mario asked.

"What did those ghouls do to you?" Professor E. Gadd asked.

"Are you hurt?" Toad asked. Booigi let out a bunch of cackles asking if Luigi was alright.

"Guys, guys." Luigi said. "There's-a absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm-a fine." The guys looked at him, with a mixture of surprise & skepticism plastered on their faces.

"You're-a fine?" Mario asked.

"They didn't hurt you?" Professor E. Gadd asked.

"Of course they didn't." Miss Grimwood chimed in, making the others look at her. "My girls would never hurt their new teachers." She then turned herself to them. "You must be Mario the new chef for the lunchroom, Toad the new gym assistant, Booigi, & Professor Elvin Gadd the new science teacher." She said, pointing to them respectively. The 4 then nodded. "I'm Miss Grimwood, headmistress of this finishing school." She then opened up her palms towards Luigi. "I'm certain you already know our new gym teacher, Luigi." Luigi smiled. "You can meet my girls soon. Now let me show you to your rooms." The disembodied hand then showed up clutching a keychain in his fingers. "Ah, here are the keys." However, when Luigi, Mario, & Toad saw this, they were so frightened, they fainted. Miss Grimwood, Professor E. Gadd, & Booigi looked at them. "Oh my." Miss Grimwood said. "They must be warmed out from their warm reception." She turned to the Professor & Booigi. "Would you care to take them to their rooms?'

"Why certainly, Miss Grimwod." Professor E. Gadd said. He then walked over & picked up Luigi. He turned to Booigi. "Care to carry Mario?" He asked. Booigi nodded & picked up Mario, who proved to be very heavy, as Booigi began grunting as he carried the fat plumber. They then went up the steps. Toad was being drug by Matches. They were all drug off to their rooms.


	4. Morning ballet & Calloway

(A/N:The fic will follow as closely to Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School as my creativity will allow, so the chapters will only differ from the movie in the sense of interaction the characters have with Luigi, Mario, Toad, Booigi, & E. Gadd. Just wanted to get that outta the way.)

The morning sun rose on Grimwood School & a rooster crowed to get the others up. After a while of crowing though, a disgruntled Matches came out of the window behind it & breathed fire at it, scaring it away. Miss Grimwood was up bright & early, calling all the others down.

"Ready for some early-morning exercise, Toad?" She asked Toad, who was all up & ready to go, dressed in his normal attire, including his Poltergust 3000 strapped nicely to his back.

"You bet, Miss Grimwood." He replied. "Want me to wake up Luigi?"

"No, don't bother." Miss Grimwood replied. "I've left him a wake-up call." In Luigi's room, Luigi was sleeping in his bed in a set of white pajamas & a night cap. The poltergust 3000 hung on the wall just next to his bed. The disembodied hand then floated to Luigi's side & shook his shoulder to try & wake him up. However, it didn't work.

"5-a more minutes, mom." Luigi muttered in his sleep. The hand however, was undeterred & continued shaking Luigi. Luigi however, brushed the hand off. "But school's-a not for another hour." He said. However, the hand then showed up with an alarm clock, & then rung it right in Luigi's ear. "WAAH!!" Luigi shouted. He then immediately woke up & bolted into an upright position. Luigi looked over at the clock & saw the time. "Oh boy." He said. "Looks like I'm in for-a some early-morning excercises." He then started stretching & some cracks were heard in his spine. After that, he got out of the bed & walked over to the dresser. He opened it up & pulled out his usual set of clothes & the Game Boy Horror. He changed, & walked over to the Poltergust 3000. He picked it off the wall & placed it on his back. He then pocketed the Game Boy Horror, & picked his hat off of the door. He then opened it & walked out the door. However, as he walked down the hall, he accidentally stepped on Matches' tail.

"YOW!!" Matches yowled as he jumped in the air. He then looked at Luigi, & glared angrily at him. "Grrrrr." He growled. He then took a deep breath, turned red, & blew a stream of flames at Luigi, setting the seat of his overalls on fire. Luigi felt this & his eyes went wide.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He shouted, running down the hall. "FIRE!!" He ran past Miss Grimwood & Toad over to a nearby fishbowl. He placed it on the ground & sat on it, putting out the fire. Miss Grimwood & Toad walked over to him. Toad put a finger under his lower lip & looked at the fishbowl on the floor. He saw a very disgruntled-looking goldfish coming out from behind the rock.

"Uh, Luigi." Toad said. "I don't think that the goldfish likes that."

"That's no goldfish, Toad." Miss Grimwood said. "That's our pet piranha." Luigi looked at her.

"Piranha?" He asked, now sounding very nervous. The piranha swam up to Luigi's pants, & bit Luigi on the butt. His eyes widened & his pupils shrunk, both in fear & pain. "YYYOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!" He shouted, leaping off the bowl. He began bouncing around on his butt to the pain of being bitten buy the piranha, which clung to the seat of his pants. Meanwhile, the Grimwood Girls had all assembled in the dance hall, all wearing tutus.

"Miss Grimwood said we'd be taking ballet lessons this morning." Sybella said. Right then, Luigi bounced into the room, shouting.

"OW WOWOWOWOWOWOWAH!!" He shouted.

"This must be a new step." Elsa said, then began imitating it, bouncing around the room on her butt, along with the other girls.

"It's a real howl." Winnie said. "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tanice turned to Winnie.

"Careful, Winnie." Tanice said. "You're slapping on my wrapping." Indeed, Winnie's paw was hitting Tanice's mummy wrapping every time it hit the ground. Phantasma & Sybella were bouncing right behind him.

"Hee hee hee hee." Phantasma giggled. "How am I doing, Sybella?"

"Oh, fangtastic, Phanty." Sybella replied. Miss Grimwood & Toad watched Luigi & the Grimwood Girls bouncing around.

"Looks like Luigi's got the ballet class started." Miss Grimwood said, commenting on Luigi's bouncing around.

"Well, he CAN jump better than his brother." Toad replied. Miss Grimwood then handed Toad a little tutu.

"You take over now, Toad." She said. Toad looked at her.

"What? Me?" He asked. Then handed it back. "Oh no no no no no, Miss Grimwood. There's no way I'm putting on a tutu." The disembodied hand, however, took the tutu slipped it onto Toad instantly.

"Oh, but I insist." Miss Grimwood replied. Toad then stood there grimacing, feeling emasculated at having a tutu on him.

"Alright, fine." He muttered, then went to join Luigi & the girls. The disembodied hand then went over to a gramophone, turned the crank a little, and put the needle on the record. It then returned to turning the crank, making music start to play. Then Luigi, now with a tutu, started dancing ballet with Toad, who felt even sillier than when the tutu was put on him.

"Why do we have to dance around in these things, Luigi?" He asked, annoyed. "I feel silly."

"Yeah, me-a too, Toad." Luigi said. "But I think-a Miss Grimwood has a reason for-a this. Which would be thaaaaaaaaaaat…"

"Because ballet will make my little ghouls limber." Miss Grimwood replied to the 2.

"Yeah, what she said." Luigi replied.

"I STILL feel silly." Toad replied, still annoyed at having to wear a tutu. He leapt again, but accidentally bumped into Luigi, making them both spin. The Grimwood girls begun spinning too.

"Oh, we'll be in great shape when we take on those Calloway Cadets at volleyball." Sybella said. After a bit, the disembodied hand began to turn the crank more slowly, making Luigi, Toad, & the Grimwood Girls dance slowly along with it. Miss Grimwood then approached the hand, looking annoyed a bit.

"Tempo. Tempo." Miss Grimwood said, wagging a finger at the hand. The hand let go of the crank & let itself get some rest before it went back to turning the crank, & faster this time. This made everybody else dance faster. Elsa stepped on Tanice's wrappings at the same time she did a pirouette, making her wrappings come off a bit.

"Ooooh." Tanice said. "Ballet really makes me unwind." She then did a pirouette on the opposite direction from last time, and rewound her wrappings. Meanwhile, nobody in the room were aware that they were being watched from outside.

"I have made visual contact by scope." A boy's voice said. "Looks like those girls are performing some sort of weird ritual."

"I'm not surprised." Another boy's voice said. "It's Halloween all year long at that old Grimwood place." Several boys in blue military uniforms were monitoring the girls, Luigi, & Toad through their window with a large scope.

"Hey, they've got some new students." The boy looking through the scope said, seeing Luigi & Toad dancing. "A tall green thing with a vacuum on its back, & what looks like a mushroom with arms & legs."

"Hey, let me see, Miguelle." A fat cadet said, grabbing the handles on the scope.

"Careful, Grunt." The cadet monitoring the girls, Miguelle, said. "That new scope has a-" But before Miguelle could finish, the fat cadet, Grunt, made him drop the scope on on Grunt's head, & the headphones clamp around Miguelle's ears. "Trigger-r-r-r." Miguelle finished, shaking from the shock. The tiny cadet then looked off somewhere else & saw something that made him get the older blonde cadet's attention.

"Todd, it… " He said, poking the tall blonde cadet, Todd's, attention. "It's Colonel Calloway." This made Todd jump & turn in the direction Colonel Calloway was approaching then from.

"'Ten SHUN!!" He shouted, making all the other cadets, except Miguelle who was shaking too much, salute. A man in a blue Colonel's uniform with a sticking out chin, big nose, & sticking out mustache then approached, presumably the person was Colonel Calloway.

"At ease, men." Colonel Calloway said, making the cadets stop saluting. Colonel Calloway then saw Miguelle, who was still shaking. "I said "at ease", cadet." Calloway said to him. Miguelle then put his own hands on his ears to try & stop the shaking, to little avail. Grunt then held him still to help him finally stop the shaking. Miguelle looked at Grunt gratefully.

"Thanks, Grunt." He said. "I needed that." Colonel Calloway noticed the bent scope & looked through the end that usually picks up what users try to see.

"I see you have been observing your opponents." He said.

"Yes Sir." Todd said. "Calloway Cadets are always prepared." Colonel Calloway then held up a volleyball, not looking too impressed at what his cadets were doing.

"But you haven't been practicing, & I'm challenging Miss Grimwood's School to our annual volleyball match." He said, dribbling the volleyball on the ground. He then passed it to Grunt, who caught it in his hands.

"No problem, we always beat those girls." Grunt said. He then volleyed the ball. The ball flew over the net, bounced off some trees, & flew back at them all.

"Hit the deck!!" Colonel Calloway shouted, ducking onto the ground. The Calloway cadets also dodged the runaway ball, which flies through the hedge into Grimwood's year.

"As you can see, sir." Todd said as he & grunt helped Colonel Calloway to his feet. "Grunt here has a dynamite serve."

"So I noticed." Colonel Calloway said, dusting himself off.

"It's all in the wrist, sir." Grunt replied.

"Uh, you could use some work on your control." Colonel Calloway complemented. "Keep up the good work." He said, saluting, before walking off.

"Yes, sir." The cadets said, saluting.

"Our ball is now in Grimwood territory." A tall black cadet said, pointing to the hedge behind him. "Recommend a recon patrol to retrieve it."

"Good idea, Jamal." Todd said. "Front & center, Grunt." He said to Grunt. "Lead the way!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGE!!" Grunt shouted, running towards the hedge full force. He then ran through the hedge with the other cadets behind him. However, as soon as they entered Grimwood's yard, they saw something that made Grunt stop, & made all the other cadets run into him. "Uh oh." He said. Matches was holding onto the volleyball, & didn't look too happy too see the Calloway cadets. His tail turned red.

"It's the Grimwood's weird guard dog." Todd said, pointing at Matches. "& he looks mucho hot under the collar."

"Easy, boy." The tall black cadet, Jamal, said, approaching Matches with his hands up. "We just want our ball." The answer was, however, ducking a fireball produced by Matches. "But I think he wants to keep it." He said, turning to run away.

"Cadets, advance to the rear." Todd said, as he & the other cadets turned & started running. "& step on it!" He said as he & the other cadets began running from Matches. Matches blew a breath of fire at them as they ran back through the hedge to Calloway grounds.

"pant pant I… I guess we'll be cutting our volleyball practice short." Grunt said, running from Matches flame, which had burned out. Matches just chuckled to himself & carried there ball off.


	5. Morning Jog & Matches' Return Lob

Back at Grimwood school, a drawbridge on the side of the building went down over the river, & Luigi, Toad, & Booigi, who recently joined them in the early-morning exercises, ran out of the school followed by the Grimwood Girls, with Luigi & Toad clad in jogging suits. Still with the Poltergust 3000s on their backs. Luigi's suit, of course, was green, & Toad's was Arizona Topaz.

"Follow us-a, girls." Luigi said. "There's nothing like a little-a jog to get your bodies in shape."

"Yeah." Toad said. "& the best part is, no tutu this time."

"Ah, there's nothing like feeling the wind running through your hair." Sybella said, holding her hair in the breeze.

"This is good for the heart." Elsa commented. "Mine are both beating fast."

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO." Winnie howled. "How ya doin', Tanice?"

"Great, Winnie." Tanice said. "I've got built-in legwarmers." Meanwhile, Matches was digging a hole in the ground next to the volleyball, obviously intending to have the volleyball buried. Luigi, Toad, & the Grimwood girls then ran over him.

"Hey-a, Matches." Luigi said. "You wanna join us? You could-a probably stand to get in-a shape." This however, only prompted Matches to rear his head & growl at Luigi before continuing with his digging. "Or, maybe not."

"Wow." Toad said. "I guess his pilot light's still warming up." & with that, they just kept on running.

"I just love running through the trees." Elsa said. Phantasma ran by Elsa, & quite literally, through a tree.

"Me too." She giggled. Elsa ran past Luigi, Toad, & Booigi.

"Last one's a rotton apple." Elsa said. At that moment, an avalanche of green apples fell on Luigi, Toad & Booigi. & The apples that didn't hit Luigi & Toad, they slipped on, causing them to fall to the ground. Luigi got into an upright position.

"Well, as-a long as we're here, we might as-a well stop to have-a a bite." Luigi said. He & Toad each picked up an apple & bit into it. However, upon taking a bite, their faces cringed & they immediately spat out the apple bits they bit. "AGH, YUCK!!" Luigi shouted.

"That was the worst apple I've ever eaten!" Toad spoke. "What kind of apples are these?" Sybella then approached them.

"Oh, these are crab apples, boys." She said. "Don't you like them? They're fangtastic." She then practically shoveled a crab apple halfway into her mouth before she sucked it dry. "They're rotton." Luigi & Toad look at the apples in their hands, then at each other, then throw the apples behind their backs in disgust.

"Boy, you girls sure have some weird taste." Toad said to them. Luigi & Toad then got up.

"Well, girls." Luigi said. "We'd better-a get going." With that, Luigi, Toad, & Booigi continued jogging with the girls behind them, an apple in each Grimwood girl's hand. Meanwhile, Matches was putting the volleyball in the hole he had dug & was filling it with dirt, when a voice got his attention.

"Matches!" It shouted. Matches turned & saw Miss Grimwood approaching him with the disembodied hand, both looking very cross. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't dig in the pumpkin patch!?" She said, wagging her finger at Matches along with the disembodied hand. "We need them all for our Halloween open house." She said as the disembodied hand carved a Jack-O-Lantern from a pumpkin. "& you certainly can't carve that into a Jack-O-Lantern." She said, pointing to the volleyball Matches buried. "Now, get rid of it." She ordered. With that, Matches dug up the ball & carried it off, grumbling. Meanwhile, the short Calloway cadet was filling a red balloon with water. He finished filling it.

"Here's another water balloon, Grunt." He said, handing it to Grunt.

"What are these for anyway, Todd?" Grunt asked, handing the water balloon to Todd.

"It's ammunition." Todd replied.

"Check, ammunition." Jamal said, writing on a clipboard. He then turned his head somewhere else. "How that new bazooka coming, Miguelle?" He asked. Miguelle was busy assembling a bazooka.

"Patience guys." He said. "This is surplus surplus. Some assembly IS required." He then managed to get it out together. "There." He said. Jamal & Todd walked over to him.

"Check, bazooka." Jamal said, checking off his list. Grunt then approached them.

"Is this gonna help us get our ball back, Jamal?" He asked.

"Check, affirmative." Jamal said, finishing off his list. Miguelle then approached Todd.

"Uh, maybe we should test this out first." Miguelle said.

"Good idea, Miguelle." Todd said. Miguelle then turned around with the bazooka on his shoulder. "But not until I say "fire"." He then looked at the water balloon in his hand. "This should put out that pup's fire." He said to himself. Unfortunately, Miguelle heard him.

"Fire?" He said, thinking he was ordered to fire.

"No!" Todd shouted, trying to get Miguelle to stop. "Not-" However, he couldn't finish, as Miguelle fired the bazooka, & the air escaping from the back of the bazooka sent him flying through the air. "YEEEEEEET!!" He yelled as he flew through the air. He then landed on Colonel Calloway, splashing the water balloon in his face.

"Cadet Rover!" Colonel Calloway said, his voice muffled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I can explain everything, sir." Todd said, pulling the balloon off of Colonel Calloway's face. Jamal check off something on his clipboard.

"Check, we're in trouble." Jamal said, nervous as to what Colonel Calloway would do to them. Matches, meanwhile, walked up to the hedge separating Grimwood School & Calloway. He then volleyed the ball over the fence.

"The volleyball was missing in action, sir." Todd explained.

"So we planned a recovery action." Jamal explained. Right at that moment, the volleyball they lost bounced off of Colonel Calloway's head & landed in the short cadet's hands.

"I'm the one in need of recovery!" Colonel Calloway said, rubbing his head. "Now report to the volleyball field, at once!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The Calloway cadets said. They then ran towards the field.

"Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup!" He shouted as the Calloway cadets ran towards the field. However, Jamal immediately stopped & handed Calloway his soaked hat.

"Your hat, Colonel Calloway." He said. Colonel Calloway took it, smiling softly & satisfied.

"Thank you, cadet Williams." He said before Jamal continued on his way to the volleyball field. Colonel Calloway put the hat on his head, only to have it shrink. He looked up at it upon feeling it shrink. It was now a sixth of its original size. "For nothing." Colonel Calloway said to himself.


	6. Revolta's in the garden

Miss Grimwood was placing a silver platter with a lid over it on a table outside. The disembodied hand brought up a silver bell & rung it.

"Come & Get it, my little ones!" She called. With that, Toad, Booigi, Luigi, Mario (who had been woken up by the classic mealtime call), & Prof. Gadd, who was up already, rushed to the table & took some seats. The Mario Bros. Eyed the platter & their tongues hung out, drooling.

"Mama-mia." Mario said. "I can't-a wait. Smells-a good."

"Yeah." Luigi said as he & Mario put on some bibs. "Running sure works up an appetite. Am I-a right?"

"You definitely are, Luigi." Toad replied, placing on a bib. The disembodied hand then lifted the lid off, revealing several large raw steaks. Mario's & Luigi's eyes widened at the sight of the steaks.

"Oh boy." Luigi said. "Sweet sweet succulent-a steaks. & all-a for us."

"It's-a chowtime!" Mario said, reaching his for up to plunge it into the steaks. However, at the last minute, Miss Grimwood reached out & took the platter with the steaks on them before Mario's fork could touch them, causing the fork to get stuck in the table wood.

"Why yes, it is chow time." Miss Grimwood replied, walking towards 3 large plants. The plants in question looked like giant Venus Flytraps with the "heads" a peculiar tint of brown. "& I'm certain my garden will love what I prepared for it." She walked up to the plants & the disembodied hand grabbed a steak off of the platter. "Come & get it!" She called. The disembodied hand then tossed the steak at the plants. 1 of the reached out & caught it in its mouth & ate it. Mario, Luigi, & Toad weren't too happy about this. Luigi turned to Mario, pointing his fork at the giant plants.

"Well how do you like-a that, Mario?" He asked. "We do all-a the work, & the plants get-a to eat. It's-a unbelievable!"

"I know-a!" Mario said, not too happy about it either. "Where is-a OUR stakes!?" Professor E. Gadd however, was too busy looking at the giant plants to complain. He got up from his seat & walked over to them with awe in his eyes.

"Fascinating." He said. "Simply fascinating. I've never seen this species of Venus Flytrap before. It's astonishing." Miss Grimwood looked down at Prof. E. Gadd.

"Of course, Professor Gadd." Miss Grimwood said, presenting the plants to him. "These are Dionaea Muscipula Gigas, Giant Venus Flytraps. Very rare breed of carnivorous plants. They need special care in order to grow." Prof. Gadd looked at the plants with his hand under his chin.

"Truly fascinating." He said. Tanice then walked up to Miss Grimwood.

"Can I feed this one, Miss Grimwood?" She asked, pointing to the plants. "Can I?"

"Of course you can, Tanice." Miss Grimwood said. "But be careful. They sometimes bite the hand that feeds them." As she was saying this, the disembodied hand was holding out a steak to feed to the plants, when a plant closed its mouth around both the steak, & the disembodied hand. The hand pushed against the sides of the mouth, forcing it open. The hand then wound up a fist, punching the plant in retribution. Tanice took a steak & walked up to the plant.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll be careful." She tossed the steak into the air. It flipped in the air a few times before 1 of the heads grabbed thesteak in mid-air, swallowing it whole without even chewing it. Miss Grimwood came over, not looking pleased with what the plant had just done.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She scolded, wagging a finger at the plant. "Chew before you swallow." At this, the plant cringed, as if sick. "See?" She said. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Toad, E. Gadd, & Booigi were in the garden.

"Alright-a fellas." Mario said. "Maybe we can-a find something-a to eat in this-a garden." Luigi placed his hand over his belly hungrily.

"I hope-a so, Mario." Luigi said. "I'm-a starving." With that, the 4 began rooting around the garden for anything that, to them, would qualify as food. Toad picked up some tomatoes off the ground.

"Hey guys!" He called to the other 4. "I found some tomatoes." However, the tomatoes then burst in his hand. "Some rotten tomatoes." Luigi picked up a squash off the ground.

"Hey guys!" He called. "Over here! I found some-a squash!" However, the squash then burst, spraying all over Luigi until the whole thing was flat. Luigi wiped the squash innards off his face, then looked at the flat squash in his hands. "Yuck." He muttered. "Some-a squished squash." Professor E. Gadd was looking through the garden & saw some watermelons. He poked 1, but it flew around the air like a balloon, until it was out of air, & very small.

"Oh my goodness." He said. "These watermelons have expired." At that, Winnie & Sybella, noticing Mario & Luigi in the garden, walked over to Luigi, getting his attention.

"Girls." Luigi said, noticing them. "What's-a wrong with this-a garden. Everything in it is-a completely rotton."

"Thanks." Sybella said. "We do our best. Heh." Miss Grimwood & Elsa then walked over to the corn, near the only fresh stalk in the garden.

"But every so often, something fresh sneaks in." Miss Grimwood says as Elsa pulls out the fresh stalk & throws it away. "Thank you, Elsa." She said.

"Ripe corn." Elsa said. "Yuck!" Mario however, was watching Elsa when she had removed the corn.

"CORN!!" Mario shouted. He ran over to the corn & grabbed it. He brushed off the dirt that had accumulated on the corn before staring lovingly at it. "Delicious, ripe-a corn." The 3 Grimwood girls however, just stared at him, confused.

"Why does he want that ripe corn?" Winnie said. "That stuff's gross." Luigi turned to Winnie.

"Because we-a can't live off-a your rotten vegetables." Luigi said. "Mario & I prefer ripe-a vegetables." Winnie, & Sybella looked at each other, & then gagged.

"YUCK!!" They gagged.

"You guys sure are weird." Winnie said. Luigi however, just stared at them.

"Uh huh." He said. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anybody, a pair of plants with eyes were observing Mario, Luigi, Toad, Booigi, & E. Gadd. The plants fed a view of them into a room containing 2 hideous monsters. The first was a tall green witch with red eyes, buck teeth, green wavy hair, 4 arms, & a long black dress. The second was a short green pickle-textured creature with a single big eye, a crooked mouth, & 4 green root-like limbs protruding from 4 parts of its body. They monitered what they were watching on the circular screen.

"So, the Grimwood Girls have gotten some new teachers, have they?" The witch said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The round screen then showed Luigi. "He'll fit perfectly into my plan." The witch said, pointing at him. The green pickle-textured creature then turned to the witch & spoke up.

"It was a good thing I dropped some of my Venus Spytraps into Grimwood's garden." He said. "Hee hee hee hee."

"You have done well, my Grim Creeper." The witch said to the pickle-textured creature, the Grim Creeper "Soon I will have all of those good little girls in my grasp. & then I, Revolta, the witch of the web, will be the most powerful witch, in all of monsterdom. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee" The Grim Creeper laughed as he followed the witch, Revolta. The laughter was joined by some odd-looking bats.


	7. Calloway's visit

At Calloway, the cadets, all wearing red shorts & white t-shirts, were practicing for the upcoming volleyball game. They were passing & bumping the ball. The short cadet got up on Grunt's shoulders & volleyed the ball back over the fence at Jamal.

"Good Job, Baxter." Todd said to the short cadet on Grunt's shoulders, aka, Baxter. "That's the kind of teamwork we need for Calloway Military to stay on top."

"Affirmative." Jamal said, bumping the ball on his wrists. "Those girls don't stand a chance against my behind-the-back pass attack." With that, Jamal hit the ball & swung it under his arm at Miguelle.

"All the way with Calloway!" Miguelle shouted. He caught the ball, bounced it on his wrists, & volleyed it over the net.

"That's the spirit, men!" Colonel Calloway said, walking up to the cadets as they were practicing. With that, all the cadets stopped practicing & saluted Colonel Calloway, making Jamal miss the ball.

"No fair, Tuck!" Jamal shouted. "That's a carry!"

"Keep using your head, Rover." Colonel Calloway said. "I'm going over to Miss Grimmwood's to organize our game." He then walked off to Grimwood's. He walked up to the front door & rang the bell, making a large bell ring sound throughout the area. Inside, Miss Grimwood was helping Tanice with her bandages.

"Those morning exercises really loosened you up, Tanice." Miss Grimwood said, re-wrapping Tanice's bandages. "A little too much." Colonel Calloway continued to signal his presence to Miss Grimwood by knocking the door.

"Miss Grimwood, open up!" He called while knocking the door. "It's Colonel Calloway!" Miss Grimwood looked up.

"Will you get the door, Sybella?" She asked.

"You bat I will." Sybella said, holding her hair up like a cape & transforming into a bat & flying off to let Colonel Calloway in. The door then opens, which surprises Colonel Calloway, as it looked like it opened by itself. He then poked his head inside, looking around.

"Miss Grimwood!?" He called. "Anybody home!?" He then looked inside & saw Sybella, in bat form, flying towards him, frightening him. He backed into a wall & covered his face, trying to protect it from Sybella. He then pushed a hand out to try & shoo her away. "Stay back!" He said in fright. At that moment, Sybella returned to human form.

"Anything you say, Colonal Calloway." Sybella said, prompting the Colonel to open his eye to see where that voice came from, noticing Sybella.

"Huh?" He asked. He then opened both eyes, looking at her. "Uh, g, where did you come from, young lady!?"

"Oh." Sybella said. "Uh, up there." She said, holding her hands up, looking up. She then returned her gaze to Colonel Calloway. "Miss Grimwood said to make yourself comfortable. She'll be down as soon as she wraps things up." She said, leading Colonel Calloway through a door. Then, she turned back into a bat behind his back.

"Affirmative." He said. He then turned to face her. "Thank you young lady-eee." He said, frightened at the sight of Sybella as she flew off. "This school must have bats in its belfry." He said, walking backwards & tugging on the collar of his shirt. He then stopped walking backwards & noticed a chair with purple mattresses & a small wooden demon head & wings on top. He ran his finger along the armrest of the chair & inspected it. "Hmm." He said, examining his finger. "Could stand a little spit & polish." With that, he then sat in the chair. At that moment, metallic clasps came out of the back & armrests of the chair, closing around his torso, arms, & wrists. At that moment, Miss Grimwood walked into the room.

"Ah, Colonel Calloway." She said. "It's so nice to have you here."

"Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway said, struggling to get out of the chair. "This chair, it's… "

"Ah, yes." Miss Grimwood said. "It's a collector's item. Early inquisition, but not very comfy I'm afraid. Would you prefer a softer chair?" She then helped Colonel Calloway out of the clasps holding him in place.

"Uh, buh, dya, thanks, Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway stuttered as he gout out of the chair, rubbing the kinks out of his sore back. He walked over to another chair, exactly like the last chair he sat in. He thoroughly inspected the chair, the seat, head, back, & underside, to make sure there weren't any clasps, restraints, etc, that'd spring once he sat in the chair. After he was done, he sat down in the chair, with a little reluctance.

"Now, how about some tea & sweets?" Miss Grimwood asked once Colonel Calloway was seated, taking a seat herself.

"Uh, negative, Miss Grimwood." Colonel Calloway said. "I'm on a strict military diet."

"Nonsense." Miss Grimwood said, raising her hand. "You must try my fudge." With that, she hit a gong next to her with a stick with a white ball on it, summoning a purple octopus carrying a tray with fudge on it, as well as a plate with a cup on it in 2 tentacles, & a teapot in another tentacle. The octopus held the fudge tray to Calloway.

"I made it this morning." Miss Grimwood said.

"Well, uh, if you insist." Colonel Calloway said, taking a piece of fudge. The octopus poured a cup of tea & handed it to Miss Grimwood as she ate a piece of fudge.

"Mm, mm, mm." Miss Grimwood said, eating the fudge. "Delicious. If I do say so myself." Colonel Calloway bit into his fudge & ate some. He then made scrutinizing looks on his face as he ate.

"Doesn't it taste a little Uh… " Colonel Calloway said, chewing & swallowing his fudge. "Moldy?"

"Why of course, Colonel." Miss Grimwood said. "Mmmmmmmm." She said, chewing on her fudge & swallowing. "Fungus fudge always tastes moldy." She explained as the octopus wiped her mouth. The Colonel's face then twisted into a rather large shock.

"Fungus Fudge!?" He said in shock, causing him to drop the part of the fudge he didn't eat. So, to try & wash the taste from his mouth, Colonel Calloway guzzled down his tea. While he was drinking, Matches & Booigi noticed the part of his fudge Calloway didn't eat & both caught it as it fell to the ground. However, they both noticed they had it, looked at each other, growled, & began to fight over it.

"Yes, it goes so well with Toadstool Tea." Miss Grimwood said. Colonel Calloway gulped & looked into his tea cup.

"Toadstool Tea?" Colonel Calloway said, once again in shock, causing him to drop his cup. The cup landed on the piece of fudge Matches & Booigi were fighting over, causing them both to drop it & let it bounce off with the cup.

"More tea, Colonel?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Uh, negative, Miss Grimwood." Colonel Callway said nervously, waving his hands in front of his face. "I think it's time we organized our annual volleyball game. My cadets are looking forward to, uh heh heh, winning again this year." While the Colonel was saying this, Matches growled at Booigi, who growled back. Matches turned red as he growled, & breathed fire at Booigi, who dodged, causing the fire to hit the underside of Calloway's chair, making it very hot. Thi made the colonel start to sweat, prompting him to take his hat off. "Isn't it getting a little warm in here?" He asked. Miss Grimwood got up & leaned towards him, waving a finger upward.

"It's going to get a lot hotter on the volleyball field, Colonel." She said. "We've got a new coach, & I'd like you to meet him." At this, the purple octopus reached for a nearby rope, pulling it, causing a large bell to ring. This signaled Luigi & Professor E. Gadd to come down. However, as they walked down the stairs, the stairs turned into a large slide, which Luigi & Gadd slid down.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They screamed as they slid down the stairs on their backs. As they slid by the octopus however, it reached out & grabbed them, stopping them from sliding further away.

"Luigi, I'd like you to meet Colonel Calloway." Miss Grimwood said as the octopus helped Luigi & E. Gadd to their feet. By now the Colonel was feeling VERY hot & sweaty, & steam was coming from him.

"H-h-hello." He said, trying to remain calm. However, it didn't work, & he shot into the air from the heat he was feeling. "YYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted in pain, leaping to the ceiling.

"Well, hello to-a you too, Colonel." Luigi said. "Glad to see you're excited about-a the game like-a us." Colonel Calloway didn't seem to notice as he was busy putting his butt out. Miss Grimwood noticed that Matches & Booigi were the reason Colonel Calloway had leapt out of the seat, & leaned over to them, waving her finger.

"Bad Boys!" She said, to them, causing Booigi to feel bad & Matches to growl & shake a fist at Miss Grimwood.

"So, where is-a the big game-a taking place?" Luigi asked. "The girls are-a ready to play." Colonel Calloway continued cooling his butt, looking at Luigi & E. Gadd.

"Affirmative." Colonel Calloway said. "We'll rendezvous on your field in exactly 1400 hours." Once he was done cooling his butt, Colonel Calloway brought up his wrist that had the watch on it. "Synchronize watches." He said, turning the hands on his watch.

"Gotcha, Colonel." Luigi said, he & Prof. E. Gadd bringing out their Game Boy Horrors. "Synchronize-a watches." He said, pressing a button on his Game Boy Horror, causing the numbers to synch up with Colonel Calloway's watch.

"Synchronizing watch." Prof. E. Gadd said, pressing a button on his Game Boy Horror, causing it to synch with Colonel Calloway's watch. The octopus then adjusted & synched up his 3 watches.

"Check, over & out." Colonel Calloway said, saluting. He then turned & walked off, smoke still coming off his butt.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho." The professor chuckled, his hand covering his mouth. "Oh my, it seems as if the Colonel's already getting warmed up to play." Miss Grimwood turned to face Luigi.

"You'd better start getting the girls ready, Luigi." She said. Luigi walked over to the octopus, who was still holding the tray of brownies.

"What'sa the hurry, Miss Grimwood?" He asked. "We've got-a 1400 hours before the game-a starts. That's loads of-a time." Luigi then took a brownie from the tray & ate it. Professor Gadd then spoke up.

"Actually, Luigi." He said. "When Colonel Calloway said 1400 hours, he meant that the game was at 2 PM." He then pointed to the clock. "We've only an hour to get the girls ready for the game." Luigi choked a little on the brownie in shock upon hearing this.

"What!?" He asked in shock, turning to Professor Gadd. "Why didn't you-a say so!? We've got-a to get training now! Gather up-a the girls. There's no time for-a any fooling around." Luigi said, running off. Prof. E. Gadd watched Luigi run off before turning around & running off himself to find the girls.


	8. Preparing for the game

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooo!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Howling called from inside Grimwood school, so loud it prompted the gargoyles on the front gate to cover their ears.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

2 vultures on the top of the school were rocking their heads back & forth, when the noise coming from inside the school prompted them to pull out earmuffs & cover their ears with them to drown out the noise. Inside, Luigi & Toad were helping the girls to get in shape for the upcoming game against Calloway. They were all doing jumping jacks.

"That's it-s girls, you're doing great." He said as he, Toad, & the girls did their jumping jacks. "Scream-a 2 3 4."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" All the girls shrieked.

"Howl 2 3-a 4." Luigi shouted.

"Aaaaaaooooooooo!!" Winnie howled before continuing. Sybella was holding onto her hair as she did her jumping jacks, causing it to flap about.

"That's-a keeping your cape in shape-a, Sybella." Luigi called to her.

"Fangs a lot, Luigi." She said. Tanis was using her tape as a jumprope.

"& I'm keeping my tape in shape." She said.

"You certainly are, Tanice." Miss Grimwood said as she & her octopus were doing jumping jacks. "Scare-robics are meant for everyone." The disembodied hand was in the room too, moving its fingers around. Ilsa was doing a Frankenstein walk in place.

"That's it, Ilsa." Luigi said. "You keep those-a knees straight." Matches was also doing some excersize with Booigi. As Booigi attempted some jumping jacks, Matches was bouncing around on his tail, which was twisted into a coiled spring. Phantasma was floating around, laughing hysterically.

"Ahh heh heh, heh heh, heh heh, heh ha ha ha." She laughed, floating across the room, followed closely by Toad.

"Isn't exercise fun, Phanty?" Toad asked. Phantasma floated right through a wall, causing Toad to collide with it.

"Yeah." Phantasma said, poking her head back through the wall, looking down at Toad. "Yeah, it's really off the wall."

"More into the wall if you ask me." Toad mumbled as he lay on the ground. Luigi then stopped doing jumping jacks.

"Okay, everybody." He said. "It's time to start our-a deep breathing exercises." With that, he began breathing deeply.

"You mean deep shrieking, Luigi." Miss Grimwood corrected Luigi. She then turned to the girls. "Show him, girls." Tanice began breathing deeply. "In. " Miss Grimwood said. "Out." She said again. "In." She continued. "Out." She finished. Tanice then began to breathe more, & shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" She shrieked.

"Sounds fangtastic, kid." Sybella said, complimenting Tanice. "You've got the fright stuff." She then turned into a bat & flew past Luigi, shrieking.

"Yipe." Luigi said, stepping back, & then falling backwards. When he looked up, he saw he tripped over Matches, who didn't look happy about it. "Uh oh." He said, looking as Matches growled, his body turning red. "N-n-n-nice-a Matches." Luigi said nervously. However, that didn't do anything to quell Matches temper. Matches roared, causing Luigi to jump up. "YIKE!" He shouted, then turned tail & ran with Matches chasing him. Toad now took over.

"Okay." He said. "In. Out. In. Out." Luigi then ran by, being chased by Matches. Toad noticed this & looked at the 2. "That's the spirit, Luigi." Toad said. "Now that's deep breathing." Matches breathed some fire on Luigi.

"YIE!! OWW!!" Luigi shouted as he got his butt roasted.

"& that's deep shrieking." Toad complimented.

"Come on, girls." Miss Grimwood said. "Let's hear it." She then raised her finger, & all the girls took a deep breath, letting out a celebratory shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They shrieked joyfully. This caused the buzzards from earlier to jump in fright.

"I hate all the screaming." The buzzard on the right said.

"Me.too." The buzzard on the left said. They then both started flapping their wings, picking up a pair of suitcases under them.

"I'm flying out." The buzzard on the left said, then the both of them took off. Meanwhile, at Calloway, the boys were training too. They were doing toe-touches in the courtyard when they heard screaming coming from Grimwood.

"Get a load of that racket coming from the Grimwood place." Tuck said.

"Whew." Jamal said. "& I thought Calloway was tough. That school sounds like torture." Grunt was nearby doing push-ups with sacks of weight on his back with Baxter standing next to him.

"Rrrgh." Grunt grunted. "Well, you know what they say. No pain, no gain." He then turned his head to Baxter. "More weight, Baxter."

"Aye aye, Grunt." Baxter said, lifting a bag off a stack & placing it on Grunt's back.

"More weight." Grunt said, not having much trouble lifting the weights on his back.

"Here comes the Colonel." Came Tuck's voice as Baxter picked up another sack of weight.

"Ten SHUN!" Baxter said, saluting, causing him to drop the bag on top of Grunt, crushing him into a hole in the ground. Grunt managed to get up enough to salut. Colonel Calloway then approached.

"At ease, men." He said, prompting the cadets to lower their arms & stop saluting, except Grunt. Colonel Calloway noticed this & leaned down, looking at him. "I said "at ease", Grunt." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Grunt moaned, collapsing back into the whole. Colonel Calloway then faced his troops with a friendly smile.

"Just wanted to say that no matter what happens on the volleyball field… " He begun, then gained a very angry face that actually sported sharp teeth. "YOU'VE GOTTA WIN!!" He shouted, the intensity of his yell actually blowing the cadets back.

"Yes, sir!" The cadets said, staying upright, but leaning back from the intensity of the yell.

"Do you want this trophy to stay at Calloway Military School!?" He asked, holding up a silver trophy with a volleyball on it in front of a 1 on the cup.

"Affirmative, we won't let you down, sir." Tuck said. Colonel Calloway then looked at his watch.

"Ahem, 1400 hours approaches." He said, then turned back to the cadets. "Prepare to engage the enemy!" With that, Grunt leapt out of the hole.

"Aaaargh!!" Grunt growled, running to, & tackling the pile of sacks he was training with.

"Those Grimwood Girls won't know what hit 'em." He said, then laughed, before another sack landed on top of him. Meanwhile, back at Grimwood, Ilsa & Winnie were using a pair of wall-mounted chains like those wall-mounted coils.

"That's it-a, girls." Luigi said. "Let's hear those-a chains rattle." Tanice was using her wrappings in her chin-ups. Luigi walked over to her. "You keep that-a chin up, Tanice. I know your mummy would-a be proud." The octopus showed Miss Grimwood 1 of his watches.

"Oh my." She said. "It's a tentacle to 2. Those Calloway cadets will be arriving any minute."

"Well, that oughta give us enough time to loosen up the ol' neck muscles." Toad said as he & Luigi began doing neck stretches. Phantasma did some, & ended up twisting her head around in circles over & over again.

"Ahh ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha." Phanty laughed as she spun her head around. When she stopped, her head was backwards on her body. "Is this loose enough?" She asked. Luigi looked over at Phantasma & was shocked. He spun his head to try to look away from her so that he could recover, & ended up spinning his head so fast it caused his body to spin as well, causing him to go in circles. While spinning, he began to lose control of his equilibrium & spin towards an open window. He ended up falling out the window.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed as he fell into the moat. Everybody looked out the window, down at Luigi, who rose his head, with his soaked hat on it, out of the water.

"Luigi, you sure this is such a good time to go for a swim?" Toad asked. "I mean, we DO have a big game coming up." Tanice turned her head to look at Toad.

"But Toad." Tanice said. "I hear swimming is great exercise." They then looked down & saw a pair of shark fins coming out of the water. Toad began to look frightened at the sight of this.

"Uh oh." He said. "From the looks of that, Luigi's about to get a whole lot of exercise." Luigi looked up at Toad, confused by what he was doing.

"What?" He asked. He then heard a splash & looked in the direction of the 2 shark fins. At that, 2 conjoined sharks emerged out of the water, headed straight for Luigi. Luigi jumped in fright.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKS!!" Luigi shrieked. He turned in the air & practically ran on the water to get away from the Siamese sharks. Toad looked down at Luigi in worry.

"Don't worry, Luigi!" He called down. "I'm a coming." Elsa stepped out on the next window over from where Toad & Tanice were looking down, getting ready to dive.

"Me first." She said. "I love swimmin'." With that, Elsa leapt off of the window, landing on top of the sharp, bouncing off them like a diving board into the water. Miss Grimwood was looking out the window, & saw what Elsa did.

"She'd be a much better diver if she learned to keep her feet together." She said. Elsa then rose outta the water.

"Come on in!" She called up to the others. "The water's fine!" Winnie was the first to dive in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She howled all the way down. Sybella giggled at this.

"Oh, Winnie." She said, then leapt into the air, holding her position in the air for a while. "You werewolves are such show-offs." She said before diving into the water. Both Winnie & Sybella both bounced off the Siamese sharks into the water near Luigi. Winniw raised her head out of the water & howled, spitting water over Luigi's head.

"Oh, this water's as warm as a bat-tub." Sybella said. Toad looked down at then, then back up & shrugged.

"Well, when in Rome." He said. He then closed his hands together in front of him, closed his eyes, & leapt out the window, diving into the water. Phantasma peered out the window after him.

"Aaahh ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha." Phantasma cackled. "Wait for us, coach!"

"My mummy taught me to swim." Tanice said. "I can do a nile & a half." She then jumped out of the window into the water. While they were falling, Toad looked at Tanice.

"Nile & a half?" He asked, then continued to look down at the water. "Heh, only in Egypt I guess." He, & Tanice then bounced off of the shark like a diving board. The 2 sharks then looked at each other, & dove back into the water.

"Alright-a, girls." Luigi said as he, Toad, & the Grimwood girls swam around in the lake. "A lap around-a the moat, & then it's out of-a the water."

"& onto the volleyall court." Toad said.

"Uh huh huh, right, coach." Elsa said.

"We're ready for those Calloway Cadets." Sybella said.

"Aoooooo!" Winnie howled. "Go, Grimwood! Aooooooooo!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Phantasma cackled as she swam through the water like an eel.

"I'm gonna bring a trophy home to my mummy." Tanice said. However, what none of the Grimwood Girls, Luigi, or Toad knew was that a Venus Spytrap was watching them.

"Are you keeping an close eye on those girl ghouls, creeper?" Revolta asked.

"Yes, Revolta." The Creeper replied. "As you commanded, I won't let them out of my sight."

"Excellent." Revolta said, closing her 2 top hands together. Luigi was fiddling with the hose of his Poltergust 3000, then hit reverse on it, sending a spray of water out of the nozzle, which sprayed into the Venus Spytrap's eye, soaking Revolta & the Creeper.

"Hmm." Luigi said to himself. "Nothing appears-a to be wrong."

"Fool!" A soaked revolta said, angrily crossing her arms & looking down at the Creeper. "Next time, don't plant your Spytraps by the moat!"

"Sorry, Revolta." The Creeper said as Revolta went to towel off from what had just happened. Meanwhile, the Calloway cadets had shown up for the game.

"Ha ha!" Tuck laughed. "Look, guys. Those Grimwood Girls are all washed up before we even play them."

"Matches, I think the girls could use a quick blow-dry." Miss Grimwood said to Matches.

"Yeah." Matches growled as he nodded. He then turned to the girls, took in a deep breath, turning the lower half of his body red, & breathed hot air on them, drying them all off, & causing all their hair to fluff up.

"Oh, I hope this isn't a permanent wave." Sybella said, looking up at her own hair. Winnie's fur was fluffed up, making her look like a poodle. She hsook it all back down, glaring at the Calloway cadets.

"Aooo, those cadets make my hair stand on end." Winnie growled. Luigi was helping Tanice out with her wrappings by shaking her.

"Your mummy ought to-a dress you in non-shrink-a wrapping next time, Tanice." He said, setting a now comfortable Tanice on the ground. Tanice looked up at him gratrefully.

"Thanks, Luigi." She said before bouncing off.

"If you girls are through playing around, we've got a game to win." Miguelle said, plugging his fingers in his ears.

"Then let the game begin!" Miss Grimwood said, walking up to Colonel Calloway, who looked at her.

"Negative, Miss Grimwood." He said. "This volleyball court is a disaster area. You don't even have a net."

"Not yet." Miss Grimwood said. She then turned her head to another direction & whistled. "Legs!" She called. A large black spider then scuttled over to the volleyball court, which consisted of 2 pink poles with a dragon head on the top, & shot a thread between them. It then crawled along the thread, leaving behind the pattern of a volleyball net.

"You were saying, Colonel?" Luigi asked. The Colonel was taken aback by what had just happened.

"Ub, uh, I was saying this court doesn't have any boundary lines." The Colonel then stuttered.

"Coming right up." Miss Grimwood replied. She then lifted up a gong & hit it with a stick. The octopus butler then came along with a ground painter, painting the boundary lines on the court.

"Any other complaints, Colonel?" Toad asked, walking onto the field with Mario & Prof. E. Gadd.

"Well." The Colonel then said. "We need a referee."

"No problem." Toad replied. He then walked over to the referee chair & climbed into it. "I'll be the referee for this volleyball game."

"Lets flip to see who serves first." Said Tuck.

"No problem." Winnie replied, then ran over to the net. "Aaaaooooooooooooo!!" She howled as she did a flip over the net. The Calloway cadets were bewildered by what they just saw.

"That girl's flipped." Grunt said. "We're supposed to flip a coin."

"Affirmative." Jamal replied. Luigi then began to route through his pockets.

"Oh, well then." Luigi said. "Who has-a got a coin?" The disembodied hand then showed up with a quarter in its fingers. Luigi noticed this & smiled at the hand.

"Oh, thanks." He said. The hand then flipped the coin into the air. "Call it." He said. "Heads!"

"Looks more like hands." A Calloway Cadet commented.

"Heads." Luigi said, then looked over at the Colonel. "Looks like we go-a first, Colonel Calloway." The hand brought the coin over to Colonel Calloway, allowing him to get a good view of the coin.

"Affirmative." He said. "Grimwood serves first."

(A/N:This first bit is a question. Earlier in the chapter, I described the wall-mounted exercise apparatus as wall-mounted coils. I call them that because I don't know their real names. If anybody knows what they're really called, tell me.

This second note's for Neros Urameshi. I wanted to say it sooner, but I kept forgetting. Anyway, here is what I tried to say. I read your review on how you plan to, in All-Stars, have the Grimwood Girls try fresh foods. I think I know why that might not work. You know how spoiled rotton foods make humans sick, right? I think fresh ripe foods have the same effect on monsters. Eating ripe fresh foods makes monsters sick. That's why I'd discourage trying to put the Grimwood Girls on fresh foods. You can TRY it, but chances are it would make the girls sick.)


	9. The game

"Go, go, Grimwood!" Mario & Professor E. Gadd cheered from the sidelines, Mario waving pom-poms in the air, & Prof. E. Gadd waving a big red foam finger around.

"Alright, Elsa." Luigi called. "Give it all-a you got. I wanna see a good-a serve."

"Alright, coach." Elsa said. She then readied the ball for a serve when electirity sparked in her neck bolts. She then tossed the ball up & prepared a powerful serve, sending the ball flying right into the net, breaking a hole through it. The ball then hit Tuck & Grunt, knocking them off their feet.

"Net ball!" Toad called pointing to the net.

"I'd say it's a net loss." Miguelle said, looking at the net.

"Affirmative." Jamal replied, also looking at the broken net.

"Legs!" Miss Grimwood called. "On the double!" Legs then walked over, leapt onto the hole made in the net, & repaired it. Luigi handed the ball back to Elsa.

"Here, Elsa." He said. "Try to hit-a the ball over the net-a this time, would ya?"

"Alright, coach." Elsa replied. She then readied another serve, had electricity charge through her neck, & served the ball high into the air.

"Aaaooo, nice hit." Winnie commented. The ball then started coming down.

"I got it!" Baxter shouted, jumping around underneath the oncoming ball, before it hit him so hard he was buried into the ground. "I mean I had it." He muttered.

"Point to Grimwood School." Toad said. The disembodied hand then placed a 1 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard.

"Yay-a, Grimwood!" Mario shouted, dancing around. He then grabbed the Professor by the arms & they both now danced together.

Later, Calloway had managed to catch up with Grimwood School, tie-ing the score 10-10.

"Good serve, cadet!" Colonel Calloway said to Grunt as he received the ball, patting Grunt on the shoulder. "Keep pressing the attack!"

"Yes, sir!" Grunt said, then turned to the field & ran toward it. "Grrrrrr!" He growled. Once at the field he made a very powerful serve.

"Ah ha ha, I got it!" Phanty shouted as she went through the net & hit the ball, making it bounce on Calloway's side of the field.

"Hey!" Miguelle shouted, pointing at Phanty. "She hit the net!"

"Hit it?" Jamal asked. "She went through it."

"Foul on Grimwood!" Toad said, pointing at a disappointed-looking Phantasma. "Sorry girls, but it looks like Calloway gets the point!"

"All the way with Calloway!" The Calloway cadets cheered, putting their hands in a circle, & throwing them up as the disembodied hand put an 11 next to Calloway's name on the scoreboard.

"We're never gonna win that trophy, Sybella." A sad-sounding Tanice said looking over at Sybella.

"You bat we are!" An enthusiastic Sybella said, then screeched, turning into a bat & flew up to the next, spiking a ball right over Tuck, bouncing on the ground right behind him.

"Great Spike, Sybella!" Toad shouted, raising a fist. Sybella flew back to her spot on the volleyball field & transformed back into a vampire. She then looked up at Toad.

"Fangs, Toad." She said. She then walked over to a bewildered Tuck & took the ball off him. "Our serve, cadet." She said, walking back to her side of the field with the ball in her hands. Tuck stared at her for a while before he managed to get another word in.

"I must be going batty." He said, rubbing his eyes before looking at Sybella again. Sybella handed the ball to Tanice.

"Here, Tanice." She said. "Lets see a fangtastic serve." With that, Tanice then served the ball, with a bit of her tape getting caught on the ball.

"I got it!" Miguelle shouted, reaching for the ball.

"I got it!" Both Miguelle & Jamal shouted as the ball flew towards them. However, as they got ready to hit the ball, the wrappings pull the ball back over to Tanice, causing her to volley it again at Miguelle & Jamal. "I got it!!" They shouted as they dove for the ball, only to have it pulled back to Tanice a second time.

"I got it." Tanice said as she caught the ball in her hands. As for Miguelle & Jamal, they both dove into the net, bringing it down & breaking the poles. Toad stood & pointed at Miguelle & Jamal.

"You 2 hit the net!" Toad called as the disembodied hand floated over to the scoreboarc & put an 11 next to Grimwood's name. "The score's all tied up."

"I'd say they're all tied up." Winnie said to Phanty. "AAAOOOOOHHOOHHOOOOOO!!"

"That's a howl, Winnie." Phantasma laughed.

"Oh, Legs!" Miss Grimwood called, pointing over at the net. Legs scuttled over to the net, but upon seeing it, crossed his arms & shook his bed back & forth. "I'll give you 6 extra flies for supper." Miss Grimwood said. However, this didn't seem to phase Legs, who once again crossed his arms & shook his head. "Alright, alright, a dozen flies." Miss Grimwood then said. This seemed to work, as Legs immediately got to work, fixing up the poles & stringing together a whole new net. Once it was done, the game could continue.

"Go, go-a, Grimwood!" Mario cheered, jumping around waving pom-poms about. He then did a backflip. When he landed, he immediately smelled something good.

"Ooh." He said. "I smell something-a tasty." He looked over at where the smell was emanating from & saw Matches working a red hot hot dog box. He smiled at this & walked over to it. "I'll-a take a red hot, please." He said.

"Make that-a 2, Matches." Luigi said, holding up his hand, 2 fingers raised. Matches picked up the box, held it above his head, & breathed fire on it, heating up the red hots inside. He then opened up the box & Mario & Luigi each took a red hot, paying Matches a gold coin for each. "Thanks-a, Matches." Luigi said. "All this-a winning sure works up an appetite, eh Mario?" Mario turned to Luigi.

"You bet-a, Luigi." Mario said. "The way we're-a going, that trophy will finally see the inside-a of Grimwood." Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets were all huddled around Tuck, who was holding a red remote control.

"They won't be winning for long." Tuck said. "I've planted a remote control device in the volleyball."

"Affirmative." Miguelle said as they put their hands in the circle on top of each other.

"Goodbye, Grimwood." Grunt said sinisterly. Tanice now had the ball. She dribbled it a few times & serves it, once again with her bandages attached to it. It sailed right over Elsa's head, & the net.

"Looks good, Tanice." Elsa said, watching the ball.

"I'll make it look bad." Tuck said, pressing some buttons on the control, causing the ball to fly straight up as Miguelle was about to hit it.

"That serve is loco." Miguelle said. The ball then flew so far that it drug Tanice up into the sky with her.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Tanice cried as she soared into the sky.

"Out of bounds!" Toad called, & was then passed by Tanice. "WAAAY out of bounds!" The ball, & Tanice, were both launched up into a tree, & landed on a branch. The ball got out of Tanice's wrapping & fell into Tuck's hands.

"Then it's Calloway's ball." He said, then returned to the court, laughing. Prof. E. Gadd however, was astounded by what the ball just did. Moving straight up so mysteriously, it defied all the laws of physics. As he was wondering what caused the ball to do that, Luigi was helping Tanice down. He had climbed up the tree to the branch Tanice was on & crawled across the branch to where she was. Tanice looked back at him.

"Alright, Tanice." Luigi said. "I'm-a here to get you down." He then reached out with his hand to her. "Now, you just-a take my hand & we'll-a just climb down together."

"Okay, Luigi." Tanice said. She then sat up & reached out to Luigi's hand & took it. She then moved her left foot out to the right of the branch & leapt off, dragging Luigi down with her.

"YYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed as he fell outta the tree.

THUD!

Tanice had landed safely on the ground, but Luigi fell flat on his face. Tanice let go of his hand & walked back to the Grimwood's side of the field.

"Thanks, Luigi." She said, still sounding down about what had just happened.

"No problem." Luigi groaned. Once things were ready for the next serve, Elsa talked to Tanice.

"Don't worry Tanice." Elsa said. "We'll get 'em back."

"Not unless this battery runs out, heh heh heh heh heh." Tuck said quietly, holding the remote. Jamal dribbled the ball & then served it. Winnie went up to hit it.

"It's all mine!" Winnie shouted. Tuck then used the remote, laughing, to make the ball stop in mid-air in front of Winnie, surprising her.

"Huh?" She asked. She attempted to hit the ball. It immediately leaped over her head, causing her to miss & land face-first on the ground.

"I'll save it, Winnie." Sybella said, reaching for the ball. However, when the ball was within Sybella's reach, it began to spin around her, tangling her in her own hair. "Oh, what a backspin." Sybella said as she spun. Once she was tied in her hair, the ball bounced on the ground, gaining Calloway another point.

"All the way with Calloway!" Colonel Calloway shouted, raising his fists up in the air. The disembodied hand then floated over & placed a 12 next to Calloway's name. Mario, Luigi, & Prof. E. Gadd were all sitting on the bench, Mario eating his hot dog, Luigi too worried about the game to eat, & Prof. E. Gadd somewhat surprised & suspicious of something.

"Mamma Mia." Luigi said. "This doesn't-a look good." Mario, looking at Luigi's hot dog, thinking that was what he was talking about, took the hot dog out of his hand & took a bite out of it. He swallowed the ball & looked back at Luigi.

"Tastes-a pretty good, Luigi." Mario said, not understanding what his brother meant. Prof. E. Gadd eyed the ball suspiciously. No ball, not even a ball with a weight in it, would fly in the air the way that ball did. It was almost as if the ball was being controlled by somebody, somebody who wanted to see to it that Grimwood lost the game. The Calloway Cadets were a likely suspect for this, but since he hasn't seen anything suspicious, he had to keep it to himself until he had something he could use to bring them down. Luigi got up from the bench.

"We gotta catch-a up somehow, Mario." He said, walking to the field.

"Ketchup?" Mario asked. "Good idea." He then reached down & picked up a bottle of ketchup off the ground & squeezed it into the hot dogs.

"Prepare for another saolo, Jamal." Tuck said as Jamal held the ball. "With our secret weapon." He then whispered, bringing out the remote.

"Affirmative." Jamal said. Prof. E. Gadd then saw it. The remote. He then figured that remote must've been what caused the ball to move the way that it was. However, he couldn't prove it now. He had to prove it first. He had to catch them in the act to confirm his suspicion. Meanwhile, Mario bit into his hot dog, causing ketchup to squirt out, across the volleyball field, & into Jamal's eyes as he served.

"Hey, I've been sneak attacked." Jamal said as the ketchup squirted into his eyes. His served was affected as well, causing the ball to hit the net, bounce back, & hit Tuck square in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Tuck grunted as he was hit. The remote flew out of his hand, across the field, towards Mario. As Mario opened up his mouth, the remote flew through his bun, shoving itself, & the hot dog, down his throat.

"Huh?" Mario asked, surprised by what had just happened. He then hiccupped, causing the ball to bounce around uncontrollably. Tuck look up at Jamal crossly.

"Nice work, Jamal." He said, pointing up at Jamal. "Now our remote control is AWOL." The ball bounced towards Colonel Calloway, hitting him in the face & knocking his hat off his head.

"Not only do we lose the ball, but I lose my hat!" He shouted, rubbing his head. Mario continued to hiccup.

"Excuse-a me." He said, before he hiccupped again. Colonel Calloway bent down to pick up his hat, but the ball bounced over & hit his butt, causing him to fall flat on his face. The ball then bounced back, into Luigi's hands.

"Thanks-a, Colonel." Luigi said, then turned to Mario. "It IS our-a serve now, isn't it-a, Mario?" Mario nodded at this.

"Uh huh." He said, before he hiccupped again. The ball then hit Luigi in the face & brought him to his knees, where it proceeded to bounce up & down, bouncing on the ground & hitting him in the chin several times before it bounced off. E. Gadd saw it all, & was now certain of it. Calloway was cheating. It had a remote control device on the ball, & was using it to keep Grimwood from scoring anymore points. However, because Mario ate the remote, he no longer had the evidence he needed to have Calloway disqualified, so he had to hope Mario wouldn't hiccup at the wrong moment. Later, after several more points were made for both the schools, Winnie went to serve. She tossed the ball into the air, & smacked it, sending it sailing over the net.

"Aaaoooooooooo!!" She howled. Baxter & Tuck tried to hit the ball, but they both missed it, falling on top of each other as the ball bounced off the ground, scoring a goal for Grimwood. The disembodied hand placed a 16 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, making the score 16-17. Later still, after more scores made, Grunt was up to make the serve.

"All the way with Calloway!" Grunt called, serving the ball, Tanice tried to hit the ball back, but couldn't reach it in time, causing it to hit the ground, scoring Calloway a point. The disembodied hand placed an 18, then a 19, next to Calloway's name on the scoreboard, tying up the game. Colonel Calloway stared excitedly at the trophy clutched in his hands.

"2 more points, men!" He shouted in delight. "The victory is ours!" Tuck got ready to serve the ball.

"Yeah, we can beat these girls without military assistance." He said as he served the ball. The ball sailed over Baxter's head.

"Wow!" Baxter said in awe, watching the ball fly over him. Elsa then immediately spiked the ball, causing it to hit Calloway's side of the field so hard it drove itself deep into the ground. "What a spike!" Baxter said in amazement. Prof. E. Gadd noticed the ball was buried, &, remembering they couldn't finish without it, looked over at Mario, & punched him a little in the stomach, causing him to hiccup. Toad's chair then began to shake.

"What the?" He said, shaking, before the ball burst out of the ground right underneath him, coming up so fast it launched Toad & the chair into the air.

"That ball is out of bounds!" Colonel Calloway shouted, pointing at the ball. The chair then came back down, in 1 piece. Toad then pointed to the field.

"But it hit IN first, Colonel." Toaad pointed out. "Grimwood's ball."

"Grimwood! Grimwood! Grimwood!" Mario cheered, waving 2 blue flags. Matches, who came up next to Mario, breathed fire on 1 of the flags, incinerating it. Mario took notice that his flag was missing, & looked at it.

"Huh?" He said in surprise. He then looked down at Matches, & got an angry look on his face. "Hey!" He shouted, placing his fists on his hips. Matches just laughed at it. Meanwhile, a Venus Spytrap watched the game going on, seeing the Grimwood Girls in action.

"AWWOOOOOO!!" Winnie howled as she got on Elsa's shoulders & returned an oncoming ball. The ball hit Miguelle, knocking him into Jamal, knocking them both to the ground.

"Agh!" Miguelle grunted.

"Ugh!" Jamal grunted.

"Eh huh, those girls are strong Revolta." The Creeper commented, pointing at the screen.

"Just like their parents, Creeper." Revolta said. "But soon, I will be more powerful than all of them." Back at the game, the score was now 20-20, the disembodied hand placed a 20 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, putting Grimwood ahead on the score.

"Alright, girls." Luigi said to the girls on the field. "This is it. This next-a point could decide the game, so we gotta make it-a work." He then handed the ball to Sybella. "Serve up a good-a hit, Sybella." Luigi said.

"You bat I will." Sybella said. Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets were placing a jet pack on Grunt's back.

"This jet pack will set you up to spike that serve, Grunt." Tuck said.

"My pleasure." Grunt commented. "I'll pulverize 'em." Sybella threw the ball high into the air &, as it came down, turned into a bat & serves it. Grunt came up in the jet pack & spiked the ball back. "Take that, ya bat!" The ball was flying straight for Grimwood ground.

"I can't reach it!" Tanice shouted as she ran toward the ball, which was inches from the ground.

"I can't-a look!" Mario shouted, covering his eyes. Luigi started nervously chewing on his hat, not liking the outcome of this 1 bit. Prof. E. Gadd however, saw the jet pack on Grunt's back. Upon seeing it, the professor got a rather cross look on his face. If the Calloway Cadets weren't going to play fair, they shouldn't win. He got ready to hit Mario's stomach again, when Mario then hiccupped. The ball stopped right before hitting the ground, flying right back up at Grunt, hitting him in the face, & bouncing off each Calloway Cadet's head before hitting the ground on Calloway's side of the field, scoring the point for Grimwood that had ended the game. Toad pointed over at the ball & Colonel.

"The ball's out Colonel." He said. "& so are you. Grimwood wins the game." Indeed, the disembodied hand placed a 21 next to Grimwood's name on the scoreboard, making the final score Grimwood – 21, Calloway – 20. Grimwood was extatic, running over to Luigi & picking him up, & carrying him back to Grimwood, cheering.

"You were fangtastic, coach." Sybella commented.

"Aw, come on, girls." Luigi commented. "You were the ones-a out there playing." Meanwhile, Miss Grmwood walked over to Colonel Calloway.

"I believe we get the trophy this year, Colonel Calloway." Miss Grimwood commented. The Colonel however, clutched the trophy tightly.

"There must be some mistake." He said. "I won't hand it over!" However, the disembodied hand then floated over & grabbed the trophy, pulling on it from Colonel Calloway's clutches, before Colonel Calloway finally released it, allowing the disembodied hand to give it to Miss Grimwood.

"Thank you, Colonel." Miss Grimwood said, then turned to a recently shown-up Tanice. "Here, Tanice." Miss Grimwood said, handing Tanice the trophy. "For your mummy case."

"Thanks, Miss Grimwood." Tanice said, very happily. The Calloway Cadets however, were in another boat.

"I don't get it." Tuck said. "We has the tactics."

"We had the strategy." Jamal said.

"We had the equipment." Miguelle said.

"But we still lost." Grunt said.

"Affirmative." Baxter replied. Colonel Calloway raised a finger to get his cadets' attention.

"No moping, men." He said. "The Calloway Cade says "Retreat with dignity."." However, Prof. E. Gadd overheard this. Then, chuckling to himself, decided to exact a bit of retribution against Calloway for cheating. So, he punched Mario in the stomach a little bit, causing him to hiccup, activating the remote still inside him, & causing the ball to bounce up & hit Colonel Calloway in the butt. Colonel Calloway lost his balance & ended up sitting on the ball, taking an involuntary ride on the ball as it bounced off, with him still sitting on it.

"Wooaaahh!!" Woooooooaaaaaahh!!" Colonel Calloway wailed as he rode off on the ball. Prof. E. Gadd laughed a little at this, wishing he had a camera to capture this hilarious moment. The Calloway Cadets watched Colonel Calloway as he retreated without any dignity.

"Looks like the Calloway code just got broken." Tuck said.

"Double affirmative." Jamal commented, doing a little shrug.


	10. Meet the monster parents

"AAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Came Winnie's howl from inside Grimwood. "This is gonna be our happiest Halloween ever." Winnie said as she put a Jack-O-Lantern on a counter.

"Because we have a trophy to show off at our Open House." Tanice said, showing off her trophy.

"Open House?" Toad asked, taking a Jack-O-Lantern off his head. "You girls never mentioned that before. Is it some kind of party or something?"

"It's only the biggest event of the Grimwood school year." Sybella said, hanging a skeleton on a hook.

"Will there-a be food?" Mario asked as he & Luigi placed Jack-O-Lanterns of themselves on a table, becoming spooked when the skeleton Sybella hung hangs down, causing Luigi to jump into Mario's arms.

"Oh, lots of goodies, Mario." Sybella replied, looking down at the 2 brothers. "Miss Grimwood is in the kitchen right now." The Mario Bros. looks of fright then grew into looks of happiness. They then looked at each other.

"You hear-a that, Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi could only not. He then jumped out of his brother's arms & the 2 then ran for the kitchen.

"First brother there-a gets to lick the pot!" Mario called as the 2 ran. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Miss Grimwood pouring some unidentifiable brown substance into a bowl the disembodied hand was stirring.

"Oh, I just love baking brownies." She said to herself. Mario & Luigi approached her.

"Can we help-a you, Miss Grimwood?" Luigi asked. Miss Grimwood looked over at him.

"No thank you, Luigi." Miss Grimwood replied as the disembodied hand poured the batter into a tray. "I've already got one." The disembodied hand then handed the 2 brothers the bowl. "But I can let you lick the bowl." The 2 brothers beamed at this.

"You hear that-a, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yes." Mario replied. "Brownie batter. Completely unused, & all-a for us!" The 2 brothers then completely covered their hands in brownie batter & proceeded to lick it all off. Miss Grimwood took the pan full of batter over to the oven & placed it in the oven.

"Alright, Matches." Miss Grimwood said as she turned to the green dragon. "Ready to bake a batch of brownies?"

"Yeah." Matches growled. He then went over to the oven, breathing fire underneath the pan, baking the batter & sending the smell throughout the kitchen, though Mario & Luigi were too busy eating brownie batter to notice. Sybella then wandered into the kitchen, attracted by the smell.

"Mmmmmmm, something smells rotten." She said. Upon noticing this, Mario & Luigi sniffed the air, cringing their faces at the foul odour in it.

"Ugh, I'll-a say so." Luigi said.

"What is-a that smell?" Mario asked. "It's horrible."

"Deliciously rotten." Sybella commented as the disembodied hand brought the finished brownies to her. "Swamp brownies, fresh from the oven."

"Made with slimy swamp water." Miss Grimwood commented. "Chock full of mosquitos." Mario & Luigi jumped at this, realizing what they've been eating.

"Mosquitos!?" Both the brothers shouted in surprise. They then began to feel itchy, & began scratching vigorously.

"Phantasma." Miss Grimwood called to the ghost in question. "Are those caterpillar cookies ready to bake yet?"

"They will be as soon as I catch them." Phantasma laughed, chasing several caterpillars with a net. Luigi saw this coming & jumped a bit.

"Yipe!" He called. He brought out the vacuum nozzle of his Poltergust 3000 & proceeded to vacuum up all the caterpillars. Phantasma came over to him, & Luigi emptied his caterpillars into the net.

"Thanks, Luigi." Phantasma laughed.

"No problem." Luigi said. "It seems this kitchen's just crawling with-a treats, isn't it."

"Nothing's too good for our guests." Phantasma cackled as she poured the caterpillars into the bowl. Meanwhile, Toad was putting a bowl of punch on a table as he was talking to Sybella.

"Say, Sybella." Toad said. "Who WILL be coming to this open house anyway?"

"Everybody, Toad." Sybella said in excitement, holding up a black & white photo of a bat. "My daddy, Dracula." Toad gulped in fright when he saw this.

"T-that's your dad, Sybella?" He asked.

"It's a bat picture of him." Sybella said. "But he'll show up, after sundown." She said, turning to the window. Toad walked over to the window & looked out it, noticing the sun was going down.

"Oh boy." Toad said. "This doesn't look good." He turned & started heading for the kitchen. "I gotta tell Mario & Luigi." He entered the kitchen & found Mario & Luigi. He ran up to them & got their attention.

"Toad?" Mario asked. "What-a is it?"

"We got a problem, guys." Toad said.

"I'll say." Luigi commented. "Me & Mario just ate-a swamp sludge full of-a mosquitos."

"No." Toad said. "The guests showing up for the open house are monsters." Mario & Luigi looked at Toad in fright at this.

"M-m-monsters?" Luigi asked. Toad nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "We gotta find the Professor & Booigi & get out of here." Both brothers looked at each other, then back down & Toad & nodded, running out of the kitchen with him. However, upon exiting the kitchen, they immediately ran into Elsa.

"Stop!" Elsa said, holding up her hand, making Mario, Luigi, & Toad all skid to a halt. She then held up a portrait of what looked like Frankenstein's monster. "You gotta meet Frankenteen Senior." She said. Tanice & Winnie also showed up, holding up portraits of a mummy & a werewolf respectively.

"& my mummy daddy." Tanice said.

"Aaooo, don't forget papa werewolf." Winnie said. Mario, Luigi & Toad however, weren't all that enthusiastic about meeting them, they just kept running. However, they then saw Phantasma roll open & show off a picture of a purple-skilled man in a thick brown trench coat & hat during a stormy night.

"& my phantom father, WAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!" Phantasma cackled. The 3 however, just kept running.

"PROFESSOR!!" Luigi called.

"BOOIGI!!" Toad called. Booigi immediately floated into the room through a wall, & the professor coming into the room rather calmly & confused.

"My goodness." The professor said. "What is all the ruckus about?" Mario, Luigi, & Toad immediately ran up to the professor.

"Professor." Luigi said. "We're gonna be trapped in-a this house with a bunch of m-m-m, m-m-m-monsters." The Professor was taken by surprise at this.

"Monsters you say, Luigi?" He asked. Luigi immediately started nodding.

"We gotta do-a something." He said. "We can't-a stay here." The Professor immediately put up a finger & wagged it to calm Luigi down.

"Now now, calm down." The Professor immediately said. "There's no need to get your knickers in a knot, Luigi. We can't be sure that they'll be hostile. I mean, their daughters are quite nice & friendly." Luigi clutched the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 tightly in his hands.

"Well, I'm not-a taking any chances." Luigi said. Toad clutched his Poltergust 3000's nozzle as well.

"Me either, Professor." Toad said. "There's no way I'm getting eaten by monsters tonight." The professor just raised his hands in compliance.

"Very well." He said. "If that makes you feel safe, I won't stop you."

Later that night, a heavy storm had started. There was rain, thunder, & lightening. Outside, a large dark silhouette was seen approaching the school. The silhouette let out a roar. The Creeper's Venus Spytrap, trying to keep water off itself, watched the silhouette march stiffly up the steps.

"Here they come, Revolta." The Creeper's voice said. The silhouette, now revealed to be Frankenteen Senior, marched into the school, with a werewolf running up behind it, obviously Winnie's father. Then a bat flew over to the moat & turned into a purple-skinned vampire in a black tuxedo & cape, obviously making him Dracula, Sybella's father. "The mightiest monsters in the world." The Creeper's voice continued. A mummy, Tanice's father, walked by, & Dracula walked up next to him, holding his cape above the mummy's head.

"Let me cape you out of the rain, Mr. Mummy." Dracula said.

"Thank you, Count." The Mummy thanked gratefully. "This wrap isn't waterproof."

"Aah, they were the mightiest." Revolta said, watching it all from her lair. "But they've grown soft. Soon I, Revolta, will be the most feared name in the monster world, when I get those girl ghouls in my clutches." As she said this, she brought her hands out in a dramatic fashion, bringing them close to a bat, which reached out to bite the hand, only to have Revolta retract it before it gets bitten, prompting Revolta to hit the bat & send it spinning on its own perch. Meanwhile, inside the school, Toad, Luigi, Elsa, & Winnie were all seated around a table playing a board game, when Frankenteen Sr.'s roar sounded out again, getting all their attention.

"Dada!" Elsa called, turning to the door & getting up to go to it. After that, a howl was heard, causing Winnie's ears to perk up at it.

"My papa's calling me." Winnie said. She then got up & walked off to greet him. Luigi begun whispering into Toad's ear.

"Hey, Toad." Luigi said. "Since all-a the girls are gone, why don't we-a get going too." Toad nodded at this."

"Good idea." Toad replied, the 2 then stood up & started for the window. However, when they went to open it, they saw the monsters were right outside.

"Oh no." Luigi said. "If we-a go out this door, they'll see us for-a sure."

"Then what do we do, Luigi?" Toad asked, worried for their safety. Luigi began looking around for a way out, until he saw, through the door to the kitchen, on the opposite wall from the door, a dumb waiter. Their eyes then lit up at it.

"Quick, into that-a dumb waiter." Luigi said, running for it with Toad close behind. They both jumped into it, closing the door behind them. They immediately began riding it up to the top floor, & got out. They dashed into the room to their left & slammed the door shut behind them. At that moment, they immediately began piling piling up furniture in front of it. Once they were done, they sat down in front of the pile to rest, breathing heavily.

"We should-a be safe now, Toad." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Toad replied. "They can't get us now." However, after Toad said that, the dresser on the pile opened up, & out popped Phantasma, which surprised them unpleasantly. However, upon realizing who it was, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's-a you, Phanty." Luigi replied.

"Ah ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha." She cackled. "There you are." She then peeked into the drawer. "Father, meet my new teachers." A purple phantom in a brown coat & black hat then came out of the dresser next to Phantasma, looked down at Luigi & Toad, & offered them his hand.

"Phanty's told me so much about you." He said. However, Luigi & Toad weren't so happy to see him.

"YYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" They screamed in fright, jumping to their feet & bolting straight for the window.

"See, father?" Phanty said. "They just love to excersize." Luigi grabbed the window.

"Quick! This-a way out!" He said. He then opened up the window, only to let in a pair of bats, which freaked them out.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They screamed. They immediately turned tail & ran back to the door. As they were running though, the black bat made his way in front of them, turned into Dracula, &, as they ran by, grabbed them by the back collars of their shirts.

"It's so nice to see new blood here at Grimwood." He said, lifting Luigi & Toad off the ground & eyeing them. They both grabbed their necks, as if to protect them from him.

"Oh, you-a don't want my blood, Count." Luigi said. "It's chicken blood. Get it?" He then began to flap his arms & buck like a chicken, making Dracula let go of him as he made his way for the door.

"Yeah." Toad said. "& mine is mushroom blood. See?" He asked, striking a rather stiff pose, to look more mushroom-ish. Cracula dropped him, & he started to waddle towards the door. Dracula stared at them for a bit, then looked over at Sybella, now in vampire form.

"Sybella." He said. "These 2 are battier than we are."

"They are a little strange, daddy." Sybella said. "But they're fangtastic teachers." While the vampires were talking, Luigi & Toad managed to make their way to the door, & immediately began removing their barricade.

"This is the only way out. Let's just pray the other monsters haven't come here yet." Toad said. However, upon removing the last piece of furniture from in front of the door, the door burst open, knocking them both on their butts. They both started crawling backwards on their butts, away from the door, as Elsa & her father came through it.

"There they are, dada." Elsa said, pointing to Luigi & Toad.

"Come to Frankenteen." Frankenteen Sr. said. The Mummy then walked through the door after him.

"Yes." He said, reaching out & letting his wrapping shoot towards the 2. "Let's get a closer look at these 2." The Mummy's bandages launched for Luigi & Toad. However, Toad jumped for safety from them, but when Luigi tried to, they completely ensnared him.

"YIPE!!" He shouted. "He's-a got me!" He said as the mummy pulled him in. Luigi now found himself face-to-face with the mummy, to the point that their noses were touching.

"Who are you?" The mummy asked.

"Luigi." Luigi immediately said, nervously. He then looked over at Toad. "& that's-a Toad." Immediately, Toad shined his Poltergust 3000 light at the Mummy.

"Alright you!" Toad shouted in a dramatic fashion. "You hurt Luigi, & I'll make you wish you were never mummified!"

"Hurt him?" The Mummy asked, as if it were a joke. "I want to hug him." He said gratefully, wrapping his arms tightly around Luigi. "For making my daughter feel like a winner." As he said that, Tanice came in, holding the soccer trophy. Luigi looked down at her, realizing what he was talking about. He then looked back at him, smiling.

"Oh, that." Luigi said.

"Yes." The Mummy said. "You 2 are heroes in all our girls' eyes." The werewolf & Winnie walked in on this.

"I'll howl to that." The Werewolf said. "Let's give 'em 3 cheers." With that, he & Winnie let out 3 howls. After that, all the monsters began cheering them. Luigi didn't know whether to be frightened that he was still in the mummy's wraps, or flattered that he was a hero to these monsters rather than food. Miss Grimwood & the disembodied hand then showed, up & the disembodied hand rang a bell.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's go downstairs for refreshments." Miss Grimwood replied. Downstairs, Miss Grimwood was standing next to a large jack-o-lantern-shaped bowl full of black liquid with white & yellow chunks floating in it. "Have some Halloween punch, everybody." She replied. Both Luigi & Mario were having the disembodied hand pour them some Halloween punch, which the octopus then handed them. "That's the spirit, boys." She said. The Mario Bros. then took a swig of the punch, swishing it around in their mouths before they swallowed it.

"Hmmm." Luigi said. "What an interesting taste."

"Yeah." Mario said. "Tangy, yet-a spicy."

"It's an old Grimwood recipe." Miss Grimwood replied, raising her hand, opening it to them. "Poison Ivy Punch." At that, the Mario Bros. dropped their glasses & twisted their faces in a shocked way. "Made from scratch." She added. The Mario Bros. immediately began scratching themselves all over again.

"Yeah, scratch." Luigi said. Meanwhile, Prof. E. Gadd was with Winnie, admiring what looked like a small bright green sarcophagus.

"Oh my, Winnie." Prof. E. Gadd said, pointing to the item in question. "That looks interesting. What might it be?"

"Something for my papa, Professor." Winnie explained, placing the item on a nearby table & opening it up, revealing the inside to be lined with several sharp needles. "I made it in Arts & Crafts class." She picked up a nearby lime & placed it on the needles. She then slammed the item shut, leaving her thumb clamped onto the top of its "head", where a hole was located. She lifted the item up, pointing the "head" to a nearby empty glass, & took her thumb off the top, causing green juice to squirt out the top & into the glass.

"It's a juicer." Winnie said, filling up the glass. Professor E. Gadd placed his chin in-between his thumb & index finger.

"Ahh, interesting." He replied. Winnie's father then came over as Winnie picked up the glass.

"Now you can have bitter lemonade whenever you want, papa." Winnie replied, handing him the glass. He placed an arm around his daughter & took a swig of the green lemonade, causing his face to contract into itself from the sourness. His face then returned to normal & he look back at Winnie.

"That's wonderful, Winnie." He said, before drinking the rest of it. "Aahh, nice & sour. It makes my whiskers pucker." Meanwhile, Sybella was handing Dracula a small red bathrobe with white edges & a white belt.

"I made this for you, daddy." Sybella said. "It's a batrobe."

"Wonderful." Dracula said. "Just what I need after a rainy flight. Let me try it on." He then wrapped himself up in his cape, turning into a bat. Sybella then went over to him in his bat self & put the robe on him.

"Oh, fangtastic." Winnie replied. "It fits."

"Reeeaaah." Dracula screeked in agreement.

"See for yourself." Sybella said, holding up a mirror, allowing Dracula to see the robe fitting what would be his reclection.

"Waaaa." He scrawked. "That's wonderful."

"I'd say it's-a a very thoughtful gift, count." Luigi said. "But it's no-a reflection on you." Both Mario Bros. laughed at this. Dracula then changed back to normal, removing the robe & holding it in his hand, putting an arm around Sybella in a one-armed hug.

"What a wonderful gift." Dracula replied. Miss Grimwood then walked up.

"All the girls have worked very hard on their presents." She replied. Matches however, was feeling left out, & shed a tear. Booigi was with him, & give him a comforting pat on the head. Sybella then walked up to him, holding another red & white robe.

"Don't feel left out, Matches." She said. "I made a robe for you too, & it's fireproof." Matches smiled happily when he saw this, his smile then turning sinister. He took in a deep breath, turned red, & breathed fire on the robe. &, as Sybella said, it was not effected. The Professor walked up to Sybella when he noticed this.

"A flame-retardant robe?" He asked. "Where ever did you get the materials for that?" Sybella turned to him.

"Oh, the home-ec class has the materials in storage. It's packed with all sorts of cloth." The Professor once again rested his chin in between his thumb & forefinger in interest.

"I see." He said, then turning to look in the opposite direction. "I should check out that inventory." Elsa then walked by carrying what looked like a red walkman, with the headphones that normally go around the ears around her neck bolts.

"I made my present in science class." Elsa said. "It's a portable shockman." She walked over to an open window & stuck the shockman outside. Lightening then promptly struck the shockman, causing Elsa to become engulfed in lightening. "With a rechargeable battery pack that lasts for wee-e-e-e-eeks." She then took off the shockman once the lightening had stopped, handing it to Frankenteen Senior. "For you, dada." She said. Frankenteen Sr. took the headphones & put them on his neck bolts. Then another lightening bolt promptly came & struck the shockman, sending several thousand volts of electricity through Frankenteen Sr..

"This puts volts in my bolts." He said, feeling the electricity in his neck. Once the lightening stopped, he patted Elsa on the head. "Thank you, Elsa." He said.

"Welcome, dada." She replied. "I thought you'd get a charge out of it." The Professor came over & got their attention by speaking up.

"Ah." He said. "So THAT's what you were working on. Quite clever."

"Thanks, Professor." She said. Miss Grimwood & Tanice were standing with Tanice's father with her present, what looked like a small sarcophagus.

"Show your mummy daddy what you've made, Tanice." Miss Grimwood said. The mummy knelt down to pick up Tanice's gift.

"It's a bright light." Tanice explained as her father opened the sarcophagus, showing a mummy inside with glowing red eyes. "To brighten the darkest mummy case."

"What a thoughtful gift, Tanice." The mummy then said. Miss Grimwood was then standing with the Phantom.

"& last but not least, your daughter would like to play her latest composition for you." She said. Phantasma was sitting at a large pipe organ, turning around to look at the crowd.

"Ahh ha ha ha, ha ha." Phantasma cackled. "It's called "Duet For 3 Hands."." She then turned back to the pipe organ, & the disembodied hand joined her. They began to play a rather Halloween-esque song. The octopus then joined them on a set of drums with a skull on the large drum in the middle. "& 6 tentacles. Wah ha ha, ha ha, haaa ha ha ha." She finished. She then began to play her song. Meanwhile, outside, the Venus Spytrap was listening in on the song, rocking back & forth to the beat. Back at Revolta's Lair, Revolta & the Creeper were listening to everything.

"Sounds like they're having fun, Revolta." The Creeper then commented.

"Yes." Revolta said. "But soon the party will be over." As she said that, Phantasma had finished her song. She then turned around to a cheering audience.

"Fantastic, Phantasma." The Phantom then said.

"Bravo." Miss Grimwood said.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Winnie howled.

"It made my blood run cold." Dracula commented. The Mario Bros., Toad, & Prof E. Gadd were applauding as well.

"Bravo, Phantasma." The Professor said, clapping.

"Encore! Encore!" Mario said.

"I say we give-a that hand a hand." Luigi said as they all clapped. Phantasma shook hands with the disembodied hand, & they took a bow.

"Thank you, oh thank you, ahh ha, ah ha, ahh ha ha ha!!" She laughed. At that moment, the grandfather clock in the room started to chime. The time read 4:30.

"It will soon be dawn." Dracula said, pointing to the clock. He then turned to Sybella. "I must be on my way, Sybella."

"I know, daddy." Sybella said in an understanding tone. Winnie & her father were looking out the window at the moon disappearing under the horizon.

"The moon is going down, Winnie." He said, then looked down at his daughter. "I'd better run too." Mario, Luigi, & Toad were standing at the front door, seeing the monsters out.

"Glad you could drop by." Toad said, waving to the monsters.

"Hope-a to see you again soon." Luigi said. However, the monsters then approached them, starting with Dracula.

"In the meantime, I want you to take good care of my little Sybella." Dracula said, looking the 3 guys straight in the eye, which made them nervous.

"Oh, sure." Mario said. "We won't-a let anything happen to her or-a her friends."

"Good." Dracula said. "Because if anything happens to her, it will be a bat day for you." The werewolf walked up next to Dracula & pointed a finger at him.

"That goes for Winnie too." He said. They then walked out the door, leaving behind Mario, Luigi, & Toad, shaking nervously. Shortly afterwards, Frankenteen Sr. came up & lifted them all up to his eye level by their necks.

"Elsa is my pride & joy." He said, then moving his eyes closer to theirs. "Don't let me down."

"O-okay." Luigi said, before Frankenteen Sr. dropped them on their butts, walking out the door. The mummy then walked up to them & did what Frankenteen Sr. just did, grabbed them by their necks, lifting them up to his eye level, & looking them in the eye.

"Take care of Tanice & her friends." He said. His eyes then started glowing red. "Or you're going to meet a very mad mummy." He finished, dropping them back on their butts & walking out of the door. After that, the phantom crept up through a knothole in the floor & looked at them.

"Not to mention a fowl-tempered phantom." He said. With that, he spun out of the hole & soared off out the door, leaving Mario, Luigi, & Toad all shaking nervously.

"Farewell, fathers!" Prof. E. Gadd called to the monsters, waving. He walked up to the boys, who were sitting next to an open door, shaking nervously. "My, for monsters, they were certainly very nice."

"Oh yeah." Luigi said sarcastically, though his voice still shaking with fear. "I especially liked-a the part where they threatened us if-a we let anything happen to their little girls." However, the Venus Spytrap was apparently watching this, allowing Revolta to see it all.

"Oh, but something WILL happen to those girls." Revolta said, laughing evilly. She then walked over to a bat, holding a slingshot-shaped wand. "Get ready to fly, little spider bat." She said. "You're about to earn your keep." With that, she placed her wand so that it had the spider bat between its prongs, charging it with magic, laughing evilly.


	11. Revolta's Plan Has Begun

Later, Revolta was having the Creeper crank open the roof. "There's no time to waste, Grim Creeper." Revolta said. "Get cranking!"

"Yes, Revolta." The Grim Creeper said, saluting, before cranking open the roof. Revolta then walked over to the spider bat with a picture of Luigi in her hand.

"This is your target." Revolta said, showing the spider bat the picture of Luigi. However, the spider bat squeaked in confusion, wince he was hanging upside-down, & the photo was right-side up, making it look upside-down to the spider bat. Revolta, realizing this, turned the picture upside-down, making it look right-side up to the spider bat. It then squeaked in realization, now knowing who he should go after. Revolta raised her wand & hands around the spider bat. "Now heed these words & heed them well." She chanted. "Find those fools & weave them well." With that, the spider bat flew out of the roof, off to find Luigi. "Fly, spider bat, fly." Revolta said. "Soon that teacher will be learning from me." She finished, then began laughing evilly. The Creeper began laughing as well. Once hw was done, Revolta looked over at him. "Don't just stand there." She said. "Close that skylight. There's a draft in here." The Creeper simply complied & began turning the crank the other way, closing up the skylight.

"Y-yes, Revolta." He said as he turned the crank. Meanwhile, the spider bat flew towards Grimwood School. Toad was asleep in hi bedroom when a tapping against his window woke him up. He drowsily opened his eyes.

"Uh, wha?" He said, half-asleep. He turned his head towards the window & saw the blind batting against the window. "Mmmh." He moaned, sitting up. He got up off the bed & shambled towards the window. He jumped up & grabbed the ring on the cord on the bottom of the blind & pulled on it. He then released the ring, causing the blind to, swing open, showing the spider bat outside. This woke Toad up fully, frightening him. "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed, running out of the room into Mario's room. He began jumping up & down on Mario. "MARIO!! MARIO!!" He shouted. "WAKE UP!!" Right away Mario was woken up, rather abruptly at that.

"TOAD! TOAD!" Mario shouted, trying to get Toad to stop. "I'm awake!" Immediately Toad stopped jumping on him, looking down at him. He then jumped off of Mario, looking up at him. Mario lay in his bed, looking rather battered from being jumped on

"Mama mia." Mario moaned softly. He looked down at Toad. "What is it-a, Toad?" He asked.

"There's a bat outside my window!" Toad said, still frightened by what he saw. Mario looked at him.

"A bat?" He asked, still groggy from being woken up. Toad nodded his head furiously at this.

"Yes, Mario." Toad said. "A bat. Come see." Mario raised a hand to calm Toad down.

"Don't-a get your cap in a knot, Toad." Mario said. "I'm-a coming." With that, Mario got out of bed & walked to Toad's room. After a while of being somewhat sped up a few times by Toad, Mario walked into Toad's room. "Okay, Toad." Mario said. "Where was-a this bat?" Toad pointed to the window that the bat was in.

"Out that window, Mario." Toad said. Mario looked at the window & walked over to it. He grabbed the ends of the window & opened it looking outside. However, when he looked, he saw absolutely nothing.

"Looks like that bat's-a gone, Toad." Mario said. "I don't-a see it." He then closed the window & turned around to walk out of the room. "You can-a rest easy." Mario said as he left the room to return to his own. Toad walked over to the window.

"Alright, Mario." He said. He jumped up to the blind & grabbed the ring at the end of the cord attached to the blind, pulling it down. However, upon letting go of the ring, leaping to the floor, & looking up, his face went frightened again as he saw the spider bat was now in the room, having actually hidden in the blind. "AAAHH!!" He screamed. "MARIO!!" He shouted, running back into Mario's room, disturbing his sleep once again. Mario was shaken awake once again, sitting up & Toad jumped into his lap, looking him right in the face.

"MARIO!" Toad shouted, waving his arms about. "THE BAT'S BACK!! THE BAT'S BACK!! QUICK!! COME SEE!!" With that, Toad grabbed Mario's hand & ran back to his room.

"Alright, Toad, I'm-a comiIIIAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Mario shouted as he was drug through the air by a frantic Toad who was running to his room. Once they got their, Toad stopped, causing Mario to fall to the ground, since he was flying through the air & had no floor below him the whole entire way. Toad then looked down at Mario & began jumping up & down, pointing at his window.

"Right there." He said. "It's in the blind." Mario looked up at Toad, then the blind he was pointing to.

"Hmph." Mario groaned. "Okay. I'll-a check." He said, standing up. He walked over to the blind & pulled it down, showing nothing but a blank orange space. After giving the blinds a scrutinizing look, he looked at Toad. "I don't-a see it."

"But it was there." Toad said, trying to get Mario to believe him.

"I think-a being here at Grimwood has taken its-a toll on you." Mario said. "I'll-a ask Luigi to schedule a field trip for-a the class tomorrow. That way, we-a can all get away from Grimwood for a while." With that, he rolled the blinds back up, turned, & walked back out of the room. Toad just stayed there, feeling hurt at not being believed.

"But… " He said, quietly. "But it was." He stayed paused in that position for a while, staring at the door. After a while, he looked up at his blind, then, deciding there was nothing he could do to convince Mario of what he saw, jumped up &pulled it back down before returning to bed. Meanwhile, in Luigi's room, Luigi was fast asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware that there was a spider bat in the room with him that very moment. The bat managed to sneak into Luigi's room after Toad ran to get Mario a second time. The spider bat hung from the top of his bed, looking down at him, knowing he was his target. Without any hesitation, he spread open his wings, which sparkled with red magic, & flew down to Luigi. He then immediately began to weave a pair of headphones made out of spider webbing to Luigi's ears, first the left, then the right. Once it was done, it flew away as the spider web headphones began sparkling red, working Revolta's magic into Luigi.

"You will do exactly as I say." Revolta's voice hypnotically boomed into Luigi from the spider web headphones he was wearing. Luigi then opened his eyes, which began to look mesmerized.

"I will do-a exactly as you say." Luigi said in a mesmerized tone of voice.

"Tomorrow morning, you will take the girls on a little field trip to the Barren Bog." Revolta said into her glowing red wand, using it as a microphone to implant her hypnotic orders into Luigi.

"Little-a girls, field trip, to the Barren Bog." Luigi repeated.

"& then those girl ghouls will be mine. Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa." Revolta replied into the microphone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Luigi laughed, before the spider web headphones wore off & vanished, thereby returning him to sleep. Back at Revolta's lair, she walked up to the Grim Creeper.

"Heh ha ha- a hiccup" The Grim Creeper laughed before Revolta knelt down & looked him directly in the eye, making him stop laughing.

"Don't just stand there." Revolta said. "Get to the Barren Bog & set my traps." The Grim Creeper then nervously began backing away.

"Yes, Revolta." The Grim Creeper said, turning around & leaving for the Barren Bog.


	12. Off to Barren Bog

The sun rose on Calloway Military School. A rooster got ready to crow, when it got scared away by a trumpet on a pole on treads that rolled by, playing revile. It rolled into the sleeping quarters, waking up all the cadets. When every cadet except Tuck was awake, it rolled over to Tuck's bed & played the last note loudly into his ear, waking him so abruptly he leapt out of bed, literally. He ran into the dressing room & came out in his uniform.

"Miguelle, sometimes I'm sorry you ever invented that rolling revile robot." Tuck said to Miguelle, whom, along with the rest of the cadets, were also clothed in their uniforms.

"But it was your idea to give him to the Colonel as a birthday present." Miguelle commented.

"Affirmative." Jamal replied. "Next year, we get him a pocket watch."

"Glad to see you up & at 'em, cadets." Colonel Calloway's voice called form outside the room, making the cadets stand at attention. Colonel Calloway walked into the room, the robot rolling up behind him. He bent down, turned his head to the machine, & patted it. "Fantastic invention." He said. However, when he returned to a full upright position & looking at the cadets, the trumpet let loose a few off-key notes, causing the Colonel to jump forward a bit as the cadets entered the room that he was in. "Ah, ahem." He said, walking over to a map near the cadets & pointing to it with his pointer. "As I was saying, you're up early for early-morning maneuvers in tough terrain." Tuck then looked at the map, specifically where Colonel Calloway was pointing,.

"I'll say." Tuck said. He then turned his head to Colonel Calloway. "That's Barren Bog."

Meanwhile, back at Grimwood School, Luigi was looking at Mario while standing next to a window.

"Just look-a out there, Mario." Luigi said, reaching for the window. "It's a perfect day for a field-a trip." Mario looked at him, skeptical, & yet confused.

"You-a sure?" Mario asked. However, Luigi had immediately opened up the window, causing an incredibly string gust of wind to blow into the room. Mario put his arm up in front of his face & grabbed onto his hat, walking against the gust of wind to stay in place.

"See, Mario?" Luigi asked, his eyes closed tight to keep the strong wind out of them. "Just smell that-a crisp fresh morning Grimwood air." Mario continued to walk against the gust of wind to stay in place. However, Luigi's hat then flew into his eyes, causing him to fly off his feet out the door, into the door to Professor E. Gadd's room. The door opened up from Mario's weight against it, waking the Professor, who's bed was next to the door. He opened up his eyes slowly, slowly turning his head to the door. After a bit, he recognized it as Mario, & smiled at him.

"Ah, good morning, Mario." He said. "How nice of you to drop by & say hello." Luigi then walked into the room, without his hat on.

"Ah, Professor." Luigi said. "Glad to see you're-a awake. Go wake up Toad, we're heading out." The Professor sat up in his bed looking at Luigi.

"Alright, Luigi." The Professor said. "Any idea on where we're headed?"

"Oh, I've got-a someplace in mind." Luigi said in a hinting tone of voice. Later, Miss Grimwood was looking out the window at the dark cloudy sky.

"Brrmph." She shivered. "Cold, raw, windy, good chance of rain." She said, describing the weather outside. "A perfectly rotton day to be outside. So have a great time, girls!" She called, waving to the Grimwood Girls as they walked to the porch behind Mario, Luigi, Toad, & Professor E. Gadd.

"Aaaoooooooooooooo!!" Winniw howled, waving to Miss Grmiwood. "We will, Miss Grimwood." They stopped at the edge of the porch & Luigi turned to the girls.

"Alright, is everybody-a ready to go?" He asked. "Anybody want-a to use the bathroom?"

"No." All the girls said.

"Uh, actually." Toad said, raising his hand. Luigi looked down at him, his face drooping somewhat.

"Alright, Toad." He said. "But make it-a quick." Toad dashed inside the house. After a brief pause, there was the sound of a toilet flushing, & then Toad walked out, a content smile on his face.

"Alright, let's get going." He said. Matches scampered out to try & join them. However, Miss Grimwood grabbed him by the tail, keeping him from going any further. He looked back at her, confused.

"Sorry, Matches." She said. "You're staying home with me." Matches however, wasn't too find of the idea, & turned back to the departing group, silently grumbling to himself. Miss Grimwood however, saw this. "Don't worry, Matches." She said, causing him to look at her, wondering about what she just said. "Booigi is staying behind as well." As she said thatm Booigi floated out onto the porch, looking down at Matches. Luigi turned back to look at the girls as he & his brother, the professor, & Toad lead them out the gate to Grimwood School.

"Alright." Luigi said, opening up the gate & moving his hand towards it in a presenting fashion. "Here we go." Elsa & Tanice looked back at the school, waving to the 3 remaining at Grimwood School.

"Bye, Miss Grimwood!" She called, waving. Tanice waved as well.

"By, Matches! Bye, Booigi!" She called, waving goodbye as well. Miss Grimwood & Booigi waved back.

"See you later, girls!" Miss Grimwood called to them, waving. Matches watched them leave, & grumbled/growled in jealousy, breathing some smoke from his nostrils. Booigi looked down at Matches, a small frown of pity present on his lips. Meanwhile, the group was now on a large dirt road.

"Say, Luigi." Toad said. "Where exactly are we going on this field trip?"

"I thought we'd-a go someplace scenic." Luigi said, pulling a map from his pocket & unrolling it. He looked at it for a while, then pointed to a place on the map. "Like here." He then showed Toad the map, keeping his finger on the place he was referring to. Toad looked at it, then begun to look slightly nervous, his eyes slightly widening.

"There?" He asked. "But, Luigi." He said. "That's called Barren Bog." The others heard this, & were surprised, knowing Luigi was not the sort of person to go to a place like that, considering his courage (or lack thereof).

"Barren Bog?" Mario asked. Sybella then spoke up, getting Mario's attention.

"Sounds fangtastic." She said. "I bet it's crawling with alligators & snakes." Mario began to get a little nervous from hearing this.

"Alligators?" He asked, his fingers up to his mouth. "Snakes? Mama mia." Phanty then spoke up.

"Not to mention quicksand. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" She cackled. "I just love quicksand." Mario turned his head back, still looking nervous about where they were headed.


	13. Revolta's plan in motion

At the Barren Bog, Colonel Calloway had his cadets lined up in front of him as he begun his speech.

"Today's hike will take us through swampy terrain." He said. Stay close, men, as we use our survival skills to cross this bog."

"Yes, sir!" Tuck said. With that, the Colonel turned around, walking into the swamp, the cadets right behind him. As Tuck followed, though, he fell into a puddle. He turned to the other cadets (minus Baxter). "The first skill is in ditching the Colonel." He said. "& finding a dry way out of this swamp."

"Affirmative." Jamal replied. Later on, once the cadets caught up with the Colonel, they came to a fork in the path. Colonel Calloway took the path leading straight ahead, with Baxter right behind him. Tuck & the others however, went down the path leading to the right, the first part of their "survival skills" complete. Miguelle was looking at a map.

"These field trips are a real drag." He complained.

"& dumb too." Grunt replied. Meanwhile, Luigi, Mario, Toad, the Professor, & the Grimwood Girls had reached the swamp. Tanice turned to Luigi.

"What do we do now, coach?" She asked. Luigi looked down at her, confused, putting his finger to his mouth.

"Um, uhh." He stammered, trying to think of some sports. He looked up in a thinking manner. "Er, uh." His face then lights up as he gets an idea. He looks down at the girls, pointing to the bog. "How about we take a quick-a jog through the bog." With that, he starting running into the bog. Mario, Professor E. Gadd, & Toad however, looked at him confused. Toad stood up on his tippy toes & leaned over to Mario, covering his hand with his mouth.

"Hey, Mario." He whispered into Mario's ear. "Is it just me, or is Luigi making this field trip up as he goes along?" Mario leaned over to Toad & covered his hand with his mouth.

"It's-a not you, Toad." Mario whispered. "I noticed that too. I wonder why he bothered to come-a here without thinking things through." The Grimwood Girls however, weren't noticing. They were excited to be at the bog.

"Great, I got plenty of energy." Elsa said, running after Luigi.

"Wait for me, Elsa!" Tanice called, running close behind.

"& don't forget us!" Winnie called, running after them, along with the rest of the girls. Mario, Toad, & Prof. E. Gadd looked at the departing group, the at each other. After a while, they simply shrugged & jogged after the group. Winnie turned to Sybella.

"Aaoooooo, race you across the bog, Sybella." She said, looking forward & running ahead.

"Then I think I'll stretch my wings instead of my legs." Sybella said, turning into a bat. She then flew right past Winnie, who looked up at her, annoyed.

"Aww, no fair, Sybella!" Winnie shouted. "We're supposed to be jogging, not jetting." However, while she was talking,a green vine stretched out, tripping Winnie, causing her to fall. Also, before she could get up, the vine wrapped around her ankle.

"Gotcha." Came the Creeper's voice, as he then slithered into view. Winnie turned her head, seeing him. She rolled onto her back.

"Boy, have you got the wrong girl." Winnie said. "Aaaoooooooo!" She howled, standing up. "Hi-yah!" She shouted, karate chopping the Creeper's vine off her ankle.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooooooohh." The Creeper whimpered, nursing his vine. Winnie was feeling pretty good about herself at that moment, but she soon gasped when she saw an angry Creeper now staring at her.

"Rrrrrrr." He growled. "You can't escape the Grim Creeper." Winnie regained her smile.

"Then I guess you've never chased a werewolf before, Creepy." Winnie said. The Creeper then dove at her, causing her to turn tail & run, causing the Creeper, to fall flat on his face. Winnie soon came upon a wooden shack with an open door & a window. "This looks like a great place to hide." She said. She immediately ran inside & closed the door behind her. She peeked out the window, seeing the Grim Creeper going the other way. "Aaaooooooooooo!" She howled. "I give him the slip." However, she then heard what sounded like bats chirping & turned to the source. What she saw made her gasp. 2 spider bats descended upon Winnie & weaved headphones made of silk onto her head. Once they were done, the headphones began sparkling with Revolta's evil magic, placing Winnie under a hypnotic spell.

"You will now obey only Revolta." Revolta's voice said through the headphones. Winnie listened to every word, & followed along.

"I will obey only Revolta." Winnie repeated, under Revolta's hypnotic command. "Only Revolta." The Creeper walked into the shack & looked at Winnie with pride. He then looked back out the door.

"1 down, 4 to go." He said. "He he he he he he he he heeeeee!!"


	14. Revolta succeeds

Back at Grimwood School, Miss Grimwood was walking over to her cauldron.

"Is my cauldron bubbling yet, Matches?" She asked. She reached her cauldron & took out her spoon, which was leaning on the side of the cauldron, the scooping part submerged in the white liquid in the elixir, meaning that the spoon was full of it when she took it out. She took a sip of the stuff, but was taken by unpleasant surprise. "Why, my scorpion stew is ice cold." She said, looking at her spoon in a disappointed way. She then turned around & called. "Matches!" She called. "Here, boy! Light the fire!" However, Matches didn't show up. Miss Grimwood looked around, wondering why this was so. "Now, where has that dragon gotten to?" She asked herself. Matches meanwhile, was following the footprints of the group in Barren Bog. Booigi, wondering where Matches was going, followed him close behind.

"Uh, Luigi?" Toad's voice came, getting Matches & Booigi's attention. They both look up & to their left & see Mario, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, & Toad were nearby, hopping along what looked like green rocks. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly compelled you to go on this field trip?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Professor E. Gadd said. "It seems kind of out of the blue that you'd do this."

"I'll-a say." Mario said. "I-a don't even think you planned this-a field trip out." Luigi, after pondering it for a while, finally spoke up.

"Actually." He said. "I sort of thought of it during a dream." The others stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief, moths slightly agape.

"A dream?" They all said simultaneously. Luigi's face became sheepish, his eyes looking back at his friends as best that he could.

"Uh, yeah." He said, leaping onto another rock, which became submerged when he came down on it. This caught him by surprise. He looked down at it, confused & surprised. It didn't last long, as almost immediately after, the rock then reemerged quickly, causing Luigi to jump off it, & into Mario's arms, causing him to miss his jump as Toad & Professor E. Gadd landed on the rock, making all of them share it. They looked at the rock, which turned out to be an alligator. They then, immediately frightened, noticed something around them. Looking, they saw that they were surrounded by alligators.

"Uh oh." Toad said. "Looks like Luigi's dream just became a nightmare." The alligators began closing in on the hapless quartet. Luigi looked at the professor.

"Say, Professor." Luigi said, pulling the hose of the Poltergust 3000 out. "The Poltergust-a 3000 wouldn't happen to have a feature that-a deals with alligators, would it, by any chance?" He asked. The Professor, still looking at the alligators, managed to answer his question.

"I'm afraid not, Luigi." The Professor nervously replied. "I had never anticipated a predicament like this."

"Aw, great." Toad said. "I never thought we'd go out like this."

"Yeah." Mario said. "Where's-a a miracle when you need it? If only there were some-a vines nearby that we-a could swing across." However, while Mario was talking, nobody noticed Sybella, still in bat form, flying up nearby them, hearing what he said.

"Try swinging with me." She called down to the group, then diving for them. She grabbed Luigi by his nose, &, since Mario was holding onto Luigi, lifted them up. Toad & the Professor noticed this &, at the last second, grabbed onto Mario's legs, being lifted off the ground just as the alligators leapt up to try to eat them. They all ended up piling up on top of each other on the rock they stranded the group on earlier. Sybella carried the group to the edge of the water & dropped them off, turning into a human right next to them. The group turned to Sybella gratefully.

"Wow, what a rescue." Luigi said. "Thank-a you, Sybella."

"Yeah." Toad said. "We really appreciate your help like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm the one who needs help." Sybella commented. "Winnie must be playing Hide & Shriek, I can't find her anywhere." The guys looked at her for a while, then turned their attention to the bog all around them.

"I'm-a betting this bog's why, Sybella." Luigi replied. The Professor turned his head, looking at her.

"Don't worry, Sybella." He said assuredly. "I'm sure we'll find her."

"Yeah." Mario said. "We'll search every inch of this bog."

"& I'll search by air." Sybella replied, turning into a bat & flying off. Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets were still walking through the swamp. Grunt noticed something above them, causing him to stop, making all the cadets stop right into him.

"Hey, what's that up there?" He asked, pointing upward, seeing Sybella fly by. "This bog's got bats."

"Better look down here." Miguelle said, directing their gazes to the ground, seeing they were sinking into wet ground. "We're back in the mud again."

"Negative." Jamal replied. "I think this is…"

"Quicksand!" Tuck shouted in realization. Grunt turned his head to Tuck.

"W-What do we do now, Tuck?" He asked.

"We use our basic survival skills." Tuck replied. "Like yelling for help!"

"Affirmative." Jamal said, then turned his head up to the bog. "Help!"

"Help!" The Calloway cadets called. Just then, Elsa & Tanice were walking by & noticed the cadets.

"Sounds like those smart-aleck Calloway Cadets." Commented Elsa.

"Maybe they're playing in the bog too." Suggested Tanice, pointing to the cadets. She & Elsa then started to walk over to them.

"Someone's coming!" Tuck said, noticing the approaching girls.

"Affirmative." Jamal confirmed. Tanice & Ilsa then came into view of the cadets. "It's those Grimwood Girls." He then said.

"Quick!" Help us out!" Miguelle shouted.

"But Why?" Tanice asked. "Swimming in quicksand is fun."

"Fun!?" Jamal asked, not believing what Tanice just said. "That's a negative!"

"On the double!" Miguelle said.

"If not sooner!" Grunt said, sounding desperate. Elsa & Tanice looked at each other.

"Well, Tanice." Elsa said, shrugging & reaching down. "If they insist." She finished, picking up a log.

"What a bunch of spoilsports!" Tanice said, looking back at the cadets, not pleased by this. Elsa dipped the end of the log into the quicksand, near the Calloway cadets. They slowly reached over & grabbed the log, being careful not to sink further. Once they all had their hands on the log, Elsa lifted the log up. She lifted it up so hard, she launched the Calloway Cadets through the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" The cadets all cried as they flew through the air. They all landed on the ground not too far from the girls. They stood up dusting themselves off, looking at Elsa & Tanice gratefully.

"Whew, thanks for getting us out, girls." Miguelle said.

"Affirmative." Jamal replied.

"Now we better find your way out of this bog." Tuck replied. He then pointed off to his right. "Forward, cadets!" He said. However, before he could start the march, he noticed something coming for them. He looked down & saw a pair of very familiar figures. They saw Matches walking towards them, sniffing the ground, searching for the Grimwood Girls, with Booigi following, his eyes glued to Matches. Matches stopped right at Tuck's foot, & growled at it. Booigi noticed this & looked up at the Calloway Cadets. Before either of them could do anything though, Tuck immediately spoke up.

"Retreat!" He shouted, turning & running in the opposite direction.

"Affirmative!" Jamal repeated, following closely behind Tuck. "Advance to the rear!" Meanwhile, in another part of the bog, Phantasma was running.

"Bogs never bother me." She said. "Of course my phantom feet never get tired. Wheeee hee hee hee!" As she laughed, Phantasma ran past the cabin Winnie was possessed in. The door opened, & Winnie walked out, seeing Phantasma.

"Oh, Phanty!" Winnie called, still sounding possessed, though Phantasma didn't notice this. She noticed Winnie though.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha. Hoo hoo hoo hoo. Hee hee hee hee." Phantasma cackled. "Whatcha doin' in there, Winnie?" She asked.

"Hiding." Winnie replied. "Come see." She then walked back into the cabin, with Phanty close behind.

"Uh hoo, huh huh huh." Phanty giggled, walking into the cabin. "I just love hide & shriek." However, as soon as she entered the cabin, the spider bats grabbed her & weaved Revolta's mind-control spider web headphones onto her head, putting her under Revolta's spell. Phantasma came out of the cabin with a pair of spider web earmuffs on her head, with her eyes looking entranced.

"Yes, Revolta." Phantasma said, possessed. "I will obey." Meanwhile, in another part of the bog, Mario, Luigi, Toad, & Professor E. Gadd were looking around for the girls.

"Any sign of the girls yet?" Toad asked.

"No, none." Luigi said. He put his left hand on his hip in a fist, & placed his right undex finger under his lip. "Oh boy." He said nervously. "Something tells-a me we shouldn't have-a come here after all." Prof. E. Gadd looked up, & noticed Sybella, pointing up to her.

"Wait, boys." He said. "Perhaps Sybella hear has found out something about where the girls have gotten to." Sybella flew down to the Professor & began to squeak to him. The Prof. Didn't know what he said, but he assumed it had to do with the other girls.

"Does that mean you've found the other girls?" He asked. Sybella squeaked in response, nodding her head, & flew off. Professor E. Gadd turned to the others.

"I think she wants us to follow her." He said, getting their attention. Prof. E. Gadd turned & ran after Sybella. Mario, Luigi, & Toad looked at the Professor running after Sybella for a few seconds before they decided to follow his lead. As they ran after the Professor, Mario stepped on something, but kept running along. What he didn't notice was, though, that he accidentally stepped on Matches. Not noticing, he simply continued on. Matches however, stood up & growled at Mario, turning red. Mario, however, hear the growl & turned his head back to see what it was. When he saw Matches, his eyes widened a bit in fear.

"Mamma Mia." He muttered to himself. Matches breathed in, getting ready to breathe fire on Mario. "YIPE!" He shouted. He then jumped & started running, narrowly missing Matches' breath. Mario ran past Luigi & the professor, with Matches close behind them. Luigi & the Prof. looked at Matches chasing Mario around. Toad & Booigi came up to Luigi & the Prof. as Luigi turned to the Prof.

"Boy." Luigi commented. "Mario has gotta learn to-a stop playing with Matches." The Prof. nodded at Luigi's statement.

"Indeed, Luigi." He said. Meanwhile, Sybella was flying around looking for the other girls when she saw something that made her let out a bat shriek. She saw Winnie & Phantasma standing outside the cabin the spider bats possessed them in. Winnie & Phantasma waved at her.

"Yes, Sybella, we're here." Winnie said, sounding possessed. "Come down."

"We want to show you something." Phantasma said. Sybella flew down to the 2 girls.

"Get her!" Winnie shouted into the shed, pointing at Sybella. Sybella immediately shrieked in fright & was chased off into the sky by the spider bats. The Creeper walked out of the cabin & looked up at the spider bats.

"Don't let her escape!" He shouted to them, shaking his arm vines. The bats proceeded to chase Sybella around in circles. Below, the Calloway Cadets were watching through a pair of binoculars.

"Wow, look up there!" Miguelle said, watching what was happening. Grunt took the binoculars off Miguelle & looked through them up at the bats.

"What a dogfight!" Miguelle stated.

"Looks more like a bat fight to me." Grunt commented. Tuck then took the binoculars off of Grunt & looked up at the fight through the binoculars.

"Affirmative." Tuck said. "That's what I call a bat-tle." Sybella then noticed she was in between the assaulting bats, so she simply stayed put & let them charge in her direction. Once they were both close enough, Sybella flew up out of their way, causing them to collide with each other. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Mario ran by. He then turned to his left & dove into the door, slamming it shut behind him. Matches, not knowing where Mario went, ran past the cabin. Mario opened the door a bit & peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Looking to his right slowly, then his left, Mario scanned the area for Matches. After seeing the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew." He said, smiling. "That was-a close." Then, a clawed brown-furred hand poked Mario on the shoulder from behind. Mario was surprised by this & looked up. Then he turned his head around & looked down, seeing Winnie standing behind him. He smiled a bit with his mouth open at having found Winnie. "Winnie." He said. "There-a you are. Why are-a you here?" Winnie, however, didn't listen, & simply looked up at him with that possessed looked that Revolta gave her.

"Revolta doesn't want you." Winnie said. "Get out." Mario was surprised & taken aback by this. He continued looking at the werewolf.

"Winnie?" He asked. "Are-a you alright?" Winnie however, pushed her face into Mario's, looking him in the eye.

"Revolta said get out!" Winnie shouted. Mario backed out of the cabin nervously, not taking his eyes off of Winnie. Phantasma floated over next to Winnie.

"The Grim Creeper will take care of him." Phantasma said in her possessed tone. As Mario backed out of the cabin, he failed to notice the vine reaching for him. At that moment, the vine in question wrapped around Mario & ensnared him. Mario was turned around in the ensnarement & found himself face-to-face with the Creeper.

"Gotcha!" The Creeper said.

"Uh oh." Mario said.

"Revolta does not like meddlers." The Creeper said. Mario however, wasn't phased. He simply stared defiantly at the Creeper & reached for the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. He then pointed the Poltergust 3000 at The Creeper's face. "Does she like this?" He asked. At that, he sprayed fire out of the nozzle, right in the Creeper's face. The Creeper was surprised by this, causing him to let go of Mario, who immediately ran off. The Creeper wiped his vine arms against his eye, trying to soothe the pain of the fire. Then, he was hit in the back with a large burst of fire.

"RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!" He shouted. He then started to run off, with more fire coming after him. He jumped into a swampy pond & turned back to see Mario & Matches shaking hands, Mario with the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 smoking, indicating that he used it.

"Good-a work, Matches." Mario said. The Creeper became annoyed by this.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghh." He growled. "You 2 will pay for this!!" He shouted, shaking a vine at them. They just looked coyly at him, then walked off. The Creeper begun climbing out of the pond. "No one escapes the Grim Creeper." He said. Meanwhile, Sybella was still being chased by the spider bats. She ducked into a black cloud, hoping to lose them, but they followed her in. Then, they came out of the top and began looking around, showing that they lost her. Meanwhile, Tanice & Elsa had just found Winnie and Phanty standing outside the shack.

"Well, it's about time." Tanice said as she & Elsa walked up to them.

"Where have you Grimwood Girls been?" Elsa asked.

"Waiting for you." Phanty replied.

"Come inside." Winnie said. Sybella noticed this & immediately swooped down to Elsa & Tanice, who noticed her & looked up to see her.

"It's Sybella." Elsa said.

"Something's wrong." Tanice said. At that, Winnie & Phanty both grabbed them.

"But it's too late for you!" Winnie shouted as she & Phanty pulled them both into the shack & slammed the door. Revolta watched this through a computer monitor.

"Much too late." She replied, laughing as she raised her wand & waved it around, making it glow. Back in the bog, the shack sprouted broomsticks from the back, which sprouted fire like rocket boosters. "Come to me, my Grimwood Girls." Came Revolta's voice, causing the shack to propel forward & up like a rocket, just narrowly missing Sybella, who ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. She attempted to go after them, but turned & squeaked in fright when she saw the spider bats coming right for her. They caught up with her & held her there while one of them pulled out some freshly-made spider bat web earmuffs & placed them on Sybella's head. Sybella began squeaking & thrashing around in the spider bats' grasp, trying to resist Revolta's hypnotic commands.


	15. We're Off To Save The Girls

**(A/N:Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I just haven't had the drive to write for a while. These dry spells in desire & drive to write will be quite sporadic, but I will finish this fic. It just may take some time. Well, anyway, on with the fic.)**

"Stop struggling!" Came Revolta's voice over the web as Sybella tried to resist. "You must obey only me, Revolta. Your will is srting, just like your father's, but my web is stronger. Obey!" After some more struggling, Sybella finally stopped thrashing about, & the spider bats carried her off. On the ground, the Professor looked up & saw Sybella & the spider bats.

"Oh dear." He said, his finger up to his mouth. Luigi, hearing this, turned to face the professor.

"What is it, Professor?" He asked. The professor turned to face Luigi.

"If what I'm seeing is true, then chances are those bats are abducting Sybella." The professor said, pointing to the bats. Luigi turned to look where he was pointing, & saw what the professor described. His eyes widened in horror at this.

"Oh no!" He said, clasping the sides of his head in his hands. "This is not-a good. If the count-a finds out about this, he's gonna hold us-a accountable." The professor put his hands up towards Luigi in a reassuring manner.

"Calm down, calm down, Luigi." The professor said. "We'll just ask the other girls to help us rescue her."

"Think-a again." Mario's voice said. Luigi, Toad, & the professor looked in Mario's direction & saw him, Matches, & Booigi coming towards them. "They were all-a kidnapped." Everybody widened their eyes at this.

"Y-you mean Elsa, Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario nodded solemnly. Booigi then cackled like Phantasma. Luigi looked at Booigi, his skin looking paler as his face begins to show his growing fright. "&-a Phanty?" He asked, a slight squeak in his voice. Mario nodded, Luigi then got down on his knees & into a begging position in front from Mario. "PLEASE tell me Tanice &-a Winnie are still with us." He pleaded, Mario's face told Luigi it all. Matches then tried his best to imitate Winnie howling.

"Aaaooooooooo!" He roared. Luigi's face was now white as a sheet. He couldn't believe all of the girls were kidnapped on his watch. Images of their angry fathers began dancing in his head.

"Oh no." Luigi said. "We're in-a big trouble. When their daddies hear about-a this, we'll be ripped apart by a gang of-a angry monsters." He then grabbed Mario by his pant legs & pulled him close, looking up at his brother's face. "WHAT'RE WE-A GONNA DO!?!?" Mario put his hands on Luigi's & pulled them off.

"Now-a calm down, Luigi." Mario said. "We'll-a find the girls." Toad then spoke up.

"Yeah, Luigi." He said. "They can't have gone too far." The professor looked up as Toad said this, & saw something.

"Quite right, Toad." The professor said. He pointed up at the sky. "Look." Toad & the others looked up at where the professor was pointing, & saw the shed flying through the sky, followed by Sybella & the 2 spider bats.

"Wow." Said Toad, staring perplexedly at the flying shack & bats. "What're the odds?"

"Greatly in-a our favour!" Luigi said, full of hopeful excitement. He then turned to the others. "Come on. Let's-a track that shack & get-a those girls back before their creepy-a folks find out they're-a not back." The others nodded & began running after the shack. However, after some running, they found took a step in the ground & found themselves unable to lift their feet up. Luigi was so surprised by this that he actually fell over & landed face-first in the mud. He lifted his face out of the mud & looked back at his foot, seeing it half-submerged in mud. "What the!?" He asked in shock.

"Oh dear." The Professor said, examining his half-sunken feet. "It appears we have sunk in the mud." While the four were struggling in the mud, the Calloway Cadets had just come out of the woods.

"Looks like the Grimwood faculty's got stuck in the mud." Tuck said, pointing at the 4 in question.

"Serves them right for taking our trophy!" Grunt said. Meanwhile, Jamal had gotten out a book & began looking through it.

"However." He spoke up. "The Calloway Code says we help people in distress."

"Affirmative." Miguelle chimed in. Tuck however, raised his hand in protest.

"Negative!" He said. "We do not aid & abate the enemy."

"Yeah, let 'em stew in their own muck." Grunt said. However, at that, they heard a low growl emanating from behind them. They both looked behind Tuck at the source of the noise, which was Matches, with Booigi floating next to him, neither of them looking like they want the Calloway Cadets to leave the four in the mud be. Tuck looked back to the cadets, smiling nervously.

"As I was saying, men." Tuck said to the others. "Those men need some man-power." With that, the Calloway Cadets walked over to the four in the mud. Toad noticed the Cadets approaching & pointed at them.

"Hey, aren't those the Calloway Cadets?" He asked. The others looked over at them. The Cadets walked right up to the four.

"We thought you might need some help." Tuck said.

"Affirmative." Jamal added. Toad however, looked skeptically at them.

"Really?" Toad asked. "I'd never think you'd wanna help us after the volleyball game."

"Toad!" The professor snapped at Toad. "These cadets are lending us a helping hand! The least you could do is be a little bit more appreciative!"

"Sorry, Professor." Toad said. "I'm just saying."

"No, no, we understand." Tuck replied as he walked over to Luigi.

"Affirmative." Jamal replied. Jamal grabbed Luigi around the waist, Grunt grabbed Mario around the waist, Miguelle grabbed the professor, & Tuck grabbed Toad.

"Alright, men." Tuck said as the cadets all got a firm grip around their respective person. "On three. One, two three, pull!" With that, the cadets all pulled their person up with all of their might. Soon after, Mario, Luigi, Toad, & the Professor all flew out of the mud, the momentum of their pulling causing the cadets to fall backwards, pulling their respective person down with them. The "persons" in question got up & turned to look down at the cadets.

"Eh, thanks, guys." Toad said, his fists on his hips.

"Yes, indeed." The professor said. "Um, boys, would you be at all interested in assisting us in finding the Grimwood Girls?"

"Yes." Mario chimed in as the cadets began to lift themselves out of the mud. "They were-a recently abducted. We need-a all the help we can get."

"That's a negative!" Tuck said, wiping the mud off his uniform.

"Yeah, get lost." Grunt said. The Mario Bros., Toad, & Professor E. Gadd were taken aback by these comments, but then put their hands on their fists (some, others crossed them in front of their chests), indicating their disappointment.

"Well, if you'll be like that, very well then." The Professor said. He then turned to the Mario, Luigi, & Toad. "Come boys. Looks like it's all up to us to rescue the girls." The 3 nodded at him in agreement, then they all walked off in the direction they saw the flying shack go. As soon as they left, Colonel Calloway showed up. Tuck looked over to him & gained a look of frightened surprise.

"Colonel Calloway!" He cried. All the cadets looked at him as he simply put out a presenting hand to cadet Baxter.

"Cadet Baxter has finished his hike in much better shape than the rest of you." Colonel Calloway said. "Next time, follow me more closely, Cadet Roper."

"Yes, sir!" Cadet Roper said, unintentionally whipping mud in the Colonel's face. 'Uh, sorry, sir." He then said apologetically.

"D'oh, d, back to the barracks!" Colonel Calloway said, pointing to his right. "On the double!"

"Yes, sir!" The cadets said, saluting, then turning to Colonel Calloway's left & marching off quickly.


End file.
